Final Hope
by LaClem
Summary: What happens when Cloud and gang hire the Gullwings, after a sphere is found of Aerith and Tidus together? Just a story for CloudxYuna fans. 1st Fan-Fic, let me know what you think...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Final Hope

CHAPTER 1

With peace surrounding all those close to him. An unsettled Cloud roamed freely about the countryside. Taking odd jobs here and there, continuing in the delivery service. Package after package he ensured were delivered to their destination safely. After three months of basic solitude, Cloud became restless. Why? Everything was in order, Sephiroth was finally gone, rid of this world. Checking his voicemail, 18 missed messages. Invites to parties over a month ago. A bunch of nonsense he had no desire for. The last message intrigued him though. It was Tifa, she didn't grant any pleasantries, just said that she was coming for him. What had her nerve, he wondered. Again, he set off, deciding at that moment he was finished with deliveries for the time being. He drove off on Fenrir, in no particular direction. Anywhere but where he was. He felt anticipation, for what, he knew not. Just that he was searching, always searching. Hopefully he would find it, before it would be too late. Aerith? Even the visions of her had disappeared from him. He feared his soul would never be settled, his heart never tamed. What was he looking for?

The Gullwings just returned from their latest mission, a long journey to Zanarkand. They found a sphere of Lenne and Shuyin before their disaster so long ago. They were laughing and dancing around, Shuyin teased her to no end. Yuna felt both happy and sad to see the sphere's contents. Lenne was able to reconnect with her lost love. But Yuna…_he_ was still gone. The Fayth told her they would do their best, and she would have her answer soon. Months gone by with no result of that fateful journey, ending with the defeat of Vegnagun.

But when the Gullwings came back to Besaid, nothing was the same. An uneasiness settled over Yuna, who now sought and favored her solitude. Being a famous Summoner/Singer/Savior to all of Spira made it near impossible for her to find her needed peace. Often she would walk about the shores of Besaid, looking out over the ocean. Especially at night, she would lay in the still warm sand and look at the stars for hours. During the day, she would first see her dearest friends Lulu and Wakka, and their newborn son. The baby was growing fast, almost 6 months now. Lulu and Wakka couldn't be happier. Yuna would then check in with the Gullwings ship, the Celsius and talk with Brother and Buddy. She would also check in with Rikku and Paine to get an update. Yevon, it was all so much a routine to her, she started to despise it. Her skin would crawl in the evening, needing to just get out of there. Off the island. Often at night she would gaze at the stars and imagine she was with them, anywhere but where she was. She needed to escape. She needed…change.

In the middle of a blazing desert, in the middle of summer. Still Cloud felt a chill, with almost a sense of a challenge on the horizon. The feeling of this…anticipation would not settle. He looked up, found a trail of dust clouds forming, coming in his direction. He stood still, it must be her. He waited and then watched as she climbed down her bike. Clad in leather, her raven hair pulled back, she walked to him. He remained still, letting her come to him. She stopped just in front of him, with an expressionless face.

"About time Tifa, I was beginning to think you would never show."

"Don't mock me, Cloud. I have something you need to see."

"What could you possibly have for me, that you had to seek me out?"

Tifa pulled the sphere from her bag, and gave it too him.

"What is this?"

She pulled another contraption from her bag, and placed the sphere on it. She clicked a button, and the vision, almost a video started to play. It was hard to see it with the glare of the sun. Yet, he most certainly made out the images. A woman with long brown hair, tied in a braid at the back, with two pink bows. She had on a pink dress, and a red jacket. Her hands were bound, and she was blindfolded. Cloud tensed, watching the video unfold. A man came into view, next to the afore mentioned woman. He was wearing black shorts, and a whitish yellow top. Bright blonde hair, and he was also blindfolded and bound. The angle in the vision changed from here to there. Then finally turned off completely. Cloud stood silently, waiting…was this what he was waiting for?

"What does this mean Cloud?"

"I don't know Tifa, how did you come by this."

"You won't believe me. I was just walking along the shoreline, and this washed ashore right in front of me. Like it was meant for me to find. I took it to Cid to see if knew anything about such a thing. He placed it in this machine here, and the video played. Is it her Cloud? Is it Aerith?"

"I don't know. What else did Cid say, I'm sure he saw the video through?"

"Of course, and he knows someone…it was difficult to catch what he was saying. A man named Brother, he is part of a team called the Gullwings. They search for spheres. There could be others like this out there. It could lead us to…to whoever these captured people are. They are in a world called Spira. We must find them Cloud.""Call Cid and get more information on this Brother. A world called Spira? I have seen other worlds, but Spira is not one I'm familiar with?"

Tifa only shook her head, already listening as her cell phone rang for Cid. Obtaining the information they needed, they were quickly off to find Cid. Cloud formed a team of himself, Vincent, and his newest ally Reno. Reno's partner Rude, was to stay behind and protect Tifa and Yuffie. Much to the women's disapproval, they could quite protect themselves. The three men started on their journey.

The days faded into each other, the nights blended one by one. Yuna spent her days in Besaid to remain close to her friends. Yet she felt they were all growing further and further apart. Yes, Rikku and Paine tried to keep close with her. Yes, she enjoyed her time with Wakka and his family. Even the occasional visits from Khimari. She felt so empty inside, she felt maybe things would be easier if she were just on her own. The thought came and went, like most days. Lately she yearned for it more and more. What was holding her back? She could always return when she was ready. She decided then, after a long night staring up into the stars. She made her arrangements, much to the disappointment of her fellow Gullwings. They tried for hours to change her mind. Eventually Yuna explained that it was best for her. And her ship was to set out the next morning, and make Kilika in a few days. She was so excited for her upcoming journey. But more excited that she could go at her own pace, see what she longed to see. How she yearned to escape the traps of everyday life. Unfortunately, her plans were waylaid by an unexpected event.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own

CHAPTER 2

The men landed in the afternoon in Spira, on an island called Besaid. Cloud's eyes glinted from the sun. This surely is a bright, sunny place. They traveled into the mainland from the docks, asking locals for the man named Brother. Cid had said he'd never been here before, and that he met Brother only briefly years ago on another airship, but kept in contact with him through comcasts. It took them a few hours to find where Celsius was located. The three men notified Cid back at the airship of their progress. Cloud for the most part stayed quiet throughout this whole ordeal. Impatient to find the Gullwings. Finally Brother and his friend Buddy met them outside of a local tavern in the heart of Besaid. Ironically next to the temple, introductions were made. Brother and Buddy agreed they would show the sphere to the Gullwings, as a courtesy to Cid. He explained they may not take the offer, as their leader was leaving the next morning on a personal voyage. This did not sit well with Cloud, and he demanded to show the sphere to all members of the Gullwings that instant. Brother and Buddy quickly agreed, not wanting to rile any further feathers and ruin a friendship with Cid. They led the visiting trio to a small hut further down from the tavern and found Rikku and Paine there. Rikku, a small girl, perhaps still a teenager, with her bright blonde hair in small braids, was dressed in a yellow bikini top with short shorts. She was a bubbly girl and all but hugged the men after they were introduced. Paine on the other hand was completely opposite. Not saying much, she had silver hair with ruby eyes. Clad in black, her face pale, she gave off quite an expression.

The two Gullwings members found Reno, eccentric, and full of sarcasm. Mayhap even a bit of a pervert, with his constant ogling of Rikku. He was dressed in a nice suit and tie, his bright fire red hair, and pretty eyes. Vincent was like Paine, quiet, secretive. And could care less of anything that was going on. Both Paine and Vincent found their own corners in the room and watched the scene play out.

"I know their friend Cid from long ago Sister," said Brother.

"But…we can't go sphere hunting without Yunie!" cried Rikku.

"Is this your master? Why can't just the two of you go?" asked Cloud.

Cloud was quiet again up until now. Really, RP didn't even notice him until he spoke. They saw him now, with spiky blonde hair, and a damn stubborn expression. He was dressed in all black, and he held a powerful aura about him. His presence, now known, demanded respect.

"She's leaving, she's the heart of our team!" said Rikku.

"Fine. Can I please speak with her? This is a matter of life and death."

"Oh! Well…I dunno." said Rikku.

"Life and death?" asked Paine outright. Cloud only nodded.

"We will take you to her…come. I hope you are not wasting our time." said Paine, looking past Cloud into the eyes of Vincent.

Yuna breathed in the deep aroma of the ocean at her feet. Trying to memorize the waves crashing onto the shore, swallowing her bare feet. She would miss the serenity of this beach. Her home, her friends, but she needed this. Her soul longed for freedom. She lifted her arms and embraced the oncoming sunset. The group stopped at the cliffs above, only Paine and Rikku continued on with the sphere in toll. The group above watched the women reach Yuna, and their hugs abound.

"Yuna…we're sorry to interrupt your last evening here. But…we have something." said Rikku.

"As a favor to a friend of Brother's only. They wish us to go on another journey."

"Wha…what do you mean, another journey? I'm going on my own journey starting tomorrow."

"We insist Yunie! There is no Gullwings without you!" shouted Rikku.

"Apparently this is a matter of life and death." said Paine

As it usually was, when the Gullwings were called upon. If one can't trust a High Summoner, who can you trust? With that said they all gathered around to view the contents of the sphere. They saw the woman in pink bound and blindfolded. Then…_him_.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not again!" cried Yuna.

"Oh Yunie! We had no idea he would be in here. I'm sorry!" said Rikku sympathetically.

"Yuna, you should consider that it could really be hi…." started Paine.

"You don't understand!" said Yuna, then turned and ran for the small cove off to their left. As soon as Cloud saw the girl run, he started walking. The party started after him, but he turned around, and they all stood still. With one look he told them to stay there. He walked diagonally to the small cove where the girl ran off to. Rikku started to shout out, Cloud only raised his hand. He didn't even look their way, and the hyper girl shut her mouth.

When Cloud reached the cove, he found the girl staring, once again, out over the ocean, and the pending sunset. The sun was just about to disappear over the horizon when she turned.

She shook her head at hearing the footsteps behind her. When they paused, so did she. Finally she turned and was surprised at what she saw. Only 5 feet from her, was a strange man in all black, spiky yet smooth blonde hair. And brilliant blue eyes that seemed to glow at her. He stood there not moving, nor talking. Who was this man?

He meant to lay into the girl, try to reason with her. But when she finally turned around, with the sunset behind her, he couldn't find his breath. All air escaped his lungs. She had the face of an angel, a beautiful dress that flowed about her being. She had light brown hair, layered with a long tail gathered in a pink wrap, swaying near her ankles. Her slender form seemed almost fragile against the high breeze on the beach. So he just stood there, lost of all words. Then…she took a small step backwards.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I'm not here to cause you harm." he said finally.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Cloud Strife of Terra, I'm the one who brought the sphere. Please…just look at it. I can offer you any amount of gil you wish."

"I did look at it with my team. I cannot work for you."

"Why?!" he asked harshly. Causing another step back.

"It is my choice, I am leaving tomorrow. Either have Rikku and Paine research your sphere, or find another team. There are several others throughout Spira."

"From the short time I have been in Spira, your team is the best. I need only the best for this mission. Have you even seen the sphere? I can explain my urgency, just look at…"

"I have! And I just can't!" she said shuddering, trying to keep her tears at bay.

Cloud noticed the waver in her stance. He feared the girl would collapse at the next strong wind. She seemed so weak, so fragile. How could this little girl be the leader of anything? And she admitted to viewing his sphere. Yet still denied him help.

"So you saw the man and woman bound?"

Yuna covered her face with her hands. She felt broken, but she would not cry in front of this man. Who did he think he was? Strolling up to her, trying to force her to…to search for him again?! How dare he!

Cloud found her expression changed as she lowered her hands. The weak and brittle woman transformed into a sight of instant serenity. He watched as she inhaled a deep breath.

"Cloud is it?" another sigh "Truly, I am sorry. I can't…I can't go through this again."

"Through what? Another hunt? Then why do you call yourself a sphere hunter?"

"I am! And a good one at that!" she breathed deeply again "you just don't understand."

"How can anyone understand? I come to you in desperation. I have to know if she is alive!"

Yuna looked straight into his eyes at those words. He knew the girl in the sphere. She knew how he must feel. But she just couldn't put herself up for this again. Not again. But she felt so horrible for the man in front of her. She could only imagine the agony he felt. Could she really even be considering this? How many times will she put herself through this senseless pain? The look on this man's face. He was right, he was desperate. He was hollow inside, and unsettled.

"You are leaving on a voyage? Fine, we can all go, just…I don't know what to do." he said.

"…okay…" she whispered in a small voice. Cloud wasn't sure he heard correct.

"Okay? Will you help us, Yunie?" This made her smile.

"…Cloud, yes I will…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Thank you."

He turned and left her there, the night quickly rushing upon them. She stared after him, feeling defeated. Then turned and once again looked out over the waves. Trying to catch the first few glimpses of the stars.

Cloud turned and found her once again facing the ocean. He could see the wind breezing through her hair. He was happy to know the Gullwings were going to help him find her. If it was even her. Still, he felt worse for it. Clearly the girl was against it. Why she succumbed, he would never know. But he was grateful. He just hoped they could find something, anything to give him some answers. He turned and welcomed the breeze off the ocean, playing coolly over his skin. Letting the chill get to him. He still couldn't shake this horrible feeling, he almost decided to give up the whole thing, just so Yunie could wipe that frown from her face. Was sphere hunting such a horrid thing?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own

CHAPTER 3

Meeting with the crew, they decided to head back to the tavern and inn for a night cap. He went straight to his room to find some much needed sleep. Unfortunately, he found none.

Yuna fell asleep by the beach in the cove that evening. She awoke in time to see the dawn. She left the cove before it fully rose, and found the same man from the night before on the shore, taking in the sunrise. He happened to glance over at her, and she decided to walk over to him.

"Cloud, my apologies from yesterday, you caught me at a weak moment.""If it makes you feel any better, I couldn't sleep a wink…I feel horrible Yunie. But I won't take back my request." He frowned at her laughing.

"Please…please…my name is Yuna. I can barely stand Rikku calling me by that name." he felt better seeing an honest laugh from her. He smirked at her. How could she make him feel so horrible one moment, then like a fool the next. He remembered now Brother saying her real name. The biggest question of all? Was it the possibility of finding Aerith, or Yuna's emotions making him feel at all? For too long he felt nothing, only the hollow shell of a body.

"I'm sorry you couldn't sleep…oh, just look at this! Isn't it beautiful?" Cloud didn't see what she meant. For the first time he noticed her eyes. One was blue, like the clear ocean. The other green, like an emerald. Fascinating. He'd never seen such a thing. She looked at him again with a grin, and found that he was staring at her. He cleared his throat, a light blush touching his cheeks.

"Yes, it appears the evenings and mornings are beautiful here in Spira."

They walked together in silence to the village, to get the start to their journey.

The crew was busy for a few days gathering all the necessary supplies for the journey. They prepared for a long one, as in these cases, they usually were. They all met at the bar that evening in town, to enjoy the local life for one more night. All were in attendance. YRP, Brother, Buddy, Cloud, Vincent, and Reno. Even Lulu and Wakka came by for a few hours. It was really an innocent feeling, no one accept Brother actually drinking. They all were further acquainted with each other. So many others kept asking Yuna to sing for them, as it was her last night. She kept saying no, but they insisted. Cloud watched from the corner of the bar, discussing past battles with Vincent and Paine. He finished his conversation and made his way over to her table. Which consisted of Yuna, Reno, Rikku, and Brother. Buddy was talking with Lulu and Wakka. Meanwhile, Paine lingered near the corner with Vincent, asking him if he would mind sharing his solitude in her favored corner.

"You sing, Yuna?" asked Cloud.

"Not really" she blushed.

"Ah! Come on Yunie! You sing the best!" said Rikku, getting a glare from her cousin.

"I love a good artist myself, come on pretty girl." said Reno.

"Not you too!" said Yuna.

"Scared?" challenged Cloud. Yuna stared at him, into his brilliant blue eyes. He stared back, and she accepted his dare by standing and walking over to the manager.

A few minutes later the barkeep announced her on the small stage, and the place went wild. Cloud noticed how everyone gathered in close to her. He was amazed to find her swiftly changed into a cute purple ruffled outfit. She stood up to the mic, closed her eyes, and soft notes escaped from her lips. She started her song off slow, sweet, and personal. Her audience was quickly captivated by her voice. Which was both strong and gentle. The tale she unfolded was heartbreaking. Cloud himself hung on her every word, her every tone. There was no music to accompany her voice, she didn't need any. He felt her vocals throughout his body, lingering in his soul. This was the way of Yuna. He found the little thing very interesting, she seemed full of surprises. All thoughts then escaped his mind as her hips began to sway, and her arms danced along with her voice. Her moves were lustful in nature, at least it seemed so to him. Once again, he found it difficult to breathe. Who was this girl?

Yuna ended her song after a few minutes, she finally then opened her eyes and was surprised to see the amount of people in the bar, the number had surely grown. She slowly stepped down from the stage, which seemed to zap people from their trance, and the cheers started in. Cloud glanced around for the first time, and found tears on many faces, like Rikku and Reno for starters. Soon the bar was bustling about with the usual activities. Everyone was back at their tables. Cloud remained quiet as Yuna was bombarded with compliments. He could see the strain in her eyes and he slowly made his way to stand beside her. Slowly and tactfully, he led her fans away. With a nod here and there. Finally as everything seemed to calm down around her, he took the chair beside hers.

"Thank you Sir Cloud, with the comments." he was surprised that it went noticed. He only nodded to her in return. Holding her beautiful blue and green eyes for just a moment.

"I can never find the words to describe Yunie's voice!" said Rikku.

"Well, pretty girl. I've never heard of a more lovely voice, and honestly…I don't remember what your song was about." said Reno, causing the table to laugh.

"Angel." stated Cloud, everyone looked at him strangely. Yuna glanced at him quizzically.

"Your voice, that of an angel. That Rikku, is how you can describe it." His words incurred another blush from Yuna. The girl seemed so shy, so how did she get on stage and sing her heart out like that?

"Absolutely! Ah Yuna! If you weren't my cousin, I'd kiss you!" exclaimed Brother.

"You would kiss her anyway you idiot." Rikku butted in.

Meanwhile, Lulu and Wakka made their excuses to see that their son was asleep. Vincent mumbled to Paine that her comrade had a nice voice. She nodded at him, and they once again enjoyed the silence between them. Buddy also left to make a final check on the Celsius for tomorrow. (Cloud and gang already dispatched Cid back to Midgar.) The crew enjoyed a few additional hours, when Yuna soon chose to say her goodnights. And soon after, so did Cloud. He liked to get a good nights rest before a big journey. And he knew not what to expect tomorrow. But he figured Buddy and the obviously drunk Brother would manage.

Yuna found herself on the beach once again. Taking in the views of the moon shining on the million ripples of waves before her. She stayed there a few hours, and decided to try her whistle. Nothing. She tried again. Then placed her hands over her eyes and fought back her tears. Ignoring the urge, she pushed the pain back inside and was startled at the warm hand suddenly placed on her shoulder. She gasped and jumped, automatically reaching for her gun. Only for Cloud to sit next to her and gaze over the ocean. She kept her sight on him, wondering what he wanted. He remained quiet, and she again listened to the waves crash around her. They stayed like that, for who knows how long, until he was ready to then speak.

"I've never witnessed a serenity such as this. Sorry for the intrusion Yuna, I'm surprised as well, I just found myself walking here. Where I found you. I hope you don't mind."

She smiled softly and whispered "I do not mind."

"I thank you again, for accepting to take on this mission. I have to find her."

"The woman in the sphere." she stated. Feeling for him, he was so obviously in love with this woman. Who was found bound and blinded in some cell. She thought back to the first sphere she found, the sphere that decided her future as a sphere hunter. A likeness of Tidus was also in a cell. Yet he was not bound as this version of him appeared to be. And truly, this Tidus seemed to be clad in the same clothes she could remember him being in from her pilgrimage. But last time she searched for him, it turned out to be a nemesis, Shuyin. Someone who also lost their love by tragedy. Yuna became well acquainted with his woman, Lenne. And the Gullwings ultimately reunited the star crossed lovers. Only to find Tidus still not returned to her. She feared the same fate for this man. She didn't know the details of this woman and Cloud. Hopefully they would find her still alive, she would not wish this pain on anyone. She glanced over and stared again at his eyes, as he continued his gaze on the water. His blue eyes glowed, like each eye was a star, full of life. Brilliant.

It was a long shot he knew, but a worthwhile one. Aerith died in his arms, how could she appear in a sphere video? And who was the man she was with? He wanted to know what was going on. Was she alive? Somehow? If she was, would she even know who he was? What was Yuna's connection to all of this? Did she know Aerith, or the man? Why was she so against this hunt? So many questions, yet he remained quiet. He settled his thoughts, and relaxed. This was nice. To just sit and not be forced into conversation. But to just enjoy an experience with someone. He felt tired of fighting. And this bit of serenity on the beaches of Besaid, brought him an ounce of peace.

"The sun will be rising soon. To kiss the waves with its glow." she smiled.

What a beautiful thing to say, he thought. "I suppose we should head back, attempt at some sleep."

"We should." she said, rising. He remained seated on the sand, glancing up at her. He stared into her unique eyes. "Yuna…"

"Cloud, I'm not sure what your situation with the woman is. But take it from me. Do not trust a hope. Keep your memories close." With that, she turned and walked back to the village. She heard a faint whistle, and she smiled. She knew though, that the whistle was not meant for her. It was not her Tidus waiting for her. She promised herself this would be the last adventure. And why she even agreed to it, she knew not. Was she actually playing with another false hope? Or was it that she related to the pain in Cloud's eyes? The summoner rested in her tent, but found no sleep. Soon the sun was high enough, and morning began. She freshened up and changed in her warrior garment. She needed to fight to accept going on this adventure. And she felt strong in this getup. The others, especially Rikku, kidded her for such an extravagant outfit. No one could understand. Yuna laughed it off, after all, they weren't expecting fiends of any sort. She only said that you never know what you will run into. True statement, the Gullwings should know that by now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own

CHAPTER 4

So the journey began for the Gullwings, once again, along with their new companions. Within the first few days they landed in Bevelle, and found the Praetor Baralai. A young man, in his twenties. With whitish blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. Not that they glowed such as Clouds, but still nice to look at. He had a very handsome face, and captured attention from many young women across Spira. He was happy to see the girls again. After a nice afternoon meal with the man, they journeyed into a cave. Shinra had found the location of where the sphere was originally filmed. In Bevelle, deep in a cave. Luckily there were only two caverns, and the one only goes so far down. The one they entered was long, deep, and dangerous. By chance, the men, who now jokingly called themselves CRV, like YRP, brought mako flashlights from their own world. Eventually they came across ruins of an ancient city. Yuna was amazed at the sight, taking in every detail. Cloud smirked at the innocent look of excitement on her face. They found old bones, small treasures, many treasure chests full of items and gil. Finally they came across the sphere, which was protected by a very large Ice Demon. It took them a whole hour to defeat the frozen creature. Finally free to take the sphere, they viewed its contents.

The same two people were in this sphere as in the prior one Tifa had found on the shore. The woman was clad in a small pink and orange bikini, laying on the beach, smiling while the man built a mini log float. The man looked up at the girl, and smiled sweetly at her. You see him walking towards her, as her arms open to him. Then the vision ends.

They viewed it once more, before packing it up and heading for the home of Praetor Baralai.

"I trust you found what you were seeking?" the man asked.

"Yes, Baralai, we will be leaving shortly." offered Yuna.

"After you had just arrived Lady Yuna? I was hoping to catch up further with you. I had been meaning to pay a visit to you and the Gullwings in Besaid. After I finished some business here. Of course, business here never ends, hence my dilemma."

"Well, we appreciate your intentions Praetor," smiled Yuna, praying to him.

"Please, it's Baralai among friends. Yuna, would you grant me a walk in private please? I have something I would like to discuss with you." he asked.

Yuna glanced around to the group, and only found Cloud scowling. With a faint smile, she accepted the Praetors arm for the walk he offered.

After about half a mile from the group he started in his conversation with her. He tried to make silly jokes, but he couldn't get them out right. If she didn't know any better, he almost seemed flustered.

"Lady Yuna, how have you been as of late?" he asked.

"I am fine Sir, and yourself?"

"Tricky question."

"Or is it a tricky answer?" she smirked, he laughed deep.

"You are such an amazing person, Yuna."

"Thank you, Baralai.""I hold a high respect for you, and admiration. Such a beautiful young woman, so accomplished." his words made her blush.

"Baralai…I thank you." she responded.

"Yuna…" he hesitated.

"Yes…" she whispered.

"This is completely inappropriate, and you have my apologies in advance…I've thought of you for so long. I…can't imagine another. You have me captivated. Would you…accept my hand in marriage."

"Well…" he quickly interrupted her with "I will provide you anything you wish. We can stay wherever you like, go where you want. I promise to cherish you for all of our days."

"Baralai."

"You don't have to answer me now. Please take your time, and consider my offer for your hand. But please, do consider it." he pleaded.

"I will," she promised. They shortly finished their walk. They continued in their conversation cheerily, and Yuna had a wonderful feeling when she entered the ship. She told the others of Baralai's proposal.

"Oh Yunie! What will you do?" asked Rikku.

"I don't know," Yuna laughed lightly, "Baralai is a great man.""He is Yuna. I promise his affections are genuine," said Paine, "He spoke often of you on our journey."

"He did?" asked Yuna excitedly.

Paine nodded "And Gippal wouldn't shut up about Rikku."

"Who the hell is Gippal? Reno demanded.

"He is none of your concern!" yelled Rikku.

Yuna watched the two bash each other. Thinking of the possibility of a life with Baralai. She never looked at him with the adoration he spoke of. But he was offering her something that would make her a fool to refuse. Peace. The one thing she had longed for since defeating Sin.

"So…can I spread the news of a wedding, Yunie?" asked Rikku happily.

Yuna thought for a minute, but before she could respond, Cloud interrupted her thoughts.

"Shouldn't you be focused on the mission? Not dallying with men?"

"How dare you! I am focused. You know nothing of me! I said I would help you." she glared at the spiky haired man. For once Rikku and Reno remained quiet.

"Good to know. Your Praetor Baralai can wait until your done."

"I have half a mind to accept his offer now and drop this whole thing!" she threatened.

"No." he said softly.

"What?!" asked Yuna incredulously.

"No. Let him wait."

"Why? Surely I'm allowed to answer him. I can be engaged AND hunt. Has that occurred to you?"

"Whatever. Just don't lose track of what's important." he growled.

"Hey, uh…maybe you two should just calm down." said Reno. Only to have both Yuna and Cloud turn on him and yelling in unison for him to shut up.

Looking at each other again, Yuna says "You will never understand. And don't you dare judge me. No matter whom I choose for a husband, there will be no love." By now everyone cleared the room, leaving them alone.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing." she seethed.

"Yuna, you are still so young. Already you give up on love?"

"You couldn't possibly understand."

"Really? The only woman I even thought of giving my heart to died…in my arms! You want to talk about love giving up on you? Well, your wasting your breath on me."

"Then do not patronize me."

Determined not to apologize, but feeling worse by the minute. What did he care anyway? When Aerith was out there somewhere. Yuna was his link to her.

"Worry not Cloud Strife, I will see this mission to the end. I hope you find what you are looking for." with that she turned and left him staring after her.

Cursing himself for being such a fool, he wondered back. How did the conversation get so out of control? Was she in such a state, that she was attacking her employer? Of course, he knew he shouldn't have butt-in like that. But he'd be damned if he would hear another pretty compliment to Yuna on this Baralai's behalf. He was sick of love, all it did was hurt people. Aerith. When he thought of her, especially recently, the pain did not join the memory of her. If they did find her, what would happen? Would she come to him, or stay with other man in the spheres? She looked happy when she saw his face on today's sphere. Even if they would reunite and rekindle their crush. Would he marry her? He never actually thought that far ahead. And here Yuna was, facing a decision to spend the rest of her life with the Praetor. He could certainly keep her happy, and she would feel settled. Maybe she wouldn't seem so lost anymore. Or smile a real smile, laugh honestly. None of the fake ones she lets off, to let people think she's okay. Can't people see past her barrier? The girl was hurt. By someone, or something. It was written in her tragically beautiful eyes. He thought of those eyes often, their unique beauty. He remembered the way they danced in the sunrise. If Baralai was the answer for her, he shouldn't have gotten in the way. He felt like an idiot.

Arrghh…why did she let him get to her like that? When did her calm sense fly off the Celsius? How could she just blow up at him so? It took her several walks around the deck to cool off. What did he say, his girl died? In his arms? She let her shoulders slump, realizing that was probably worse than having a dream fade. But still, who was he to come down on her? They were already en route to their next destination, it wasn't like she was quitting then and there. She made a promise to help them. She had more pride than to just let them go off on their own. Once she made a commitment, she stuck by it. The man was impossible. She felt herself being worked up again by his antics. Rikku and Paine soon joined her, and she found comfort in her friends.

Her argument with Cloud prompted a comsphere to Baralai, explaining she would answer him at the end of her mission. She told him it could be months before that would happen. He responded back with the knowledge that her journey now must come first. And that he admired her dedication, and wished they could speak more. This led to Yuna and Baralai constantly sending each other messages, and updates of happenings in their respective areas. Cloud thought it was a bad idea, this new habit of Yuna's. He simply put it to reason because they didn't know what to expect along their journey, and wrong information could be harmful to their expedition. Yuna eventually had to agree with him, and explained to Baralai. He agreed, after listening to her reasons. She promised to contact him as soon as she could with an update. Her temper remained flared at Cloud, however. Only saying the necessities to him. Her gaze would often find his, and both would look away. On one evening, they were left alone on the bridge, as the ship was on autopilot. They had maintained their silence for a few minutes before Yuna excused herself to bed.

"Yuna, wait." he heard himself say. She glanced over her shoulder at him, waiting.

"Look…about what I said."

"Never mind it." she said, turning to face him. He smiled, and she returned with one of her fake smiles. Then turned and left. He felt worse because she granted him that smile. He wondered what a genuine smile would look like, how it would play over her lips. Her full, glossed lips. Would the smile reach her eyes? He found little bits and pieces of information on her from members of the Gullwings, and the ship's crew. She was a former High Summoner, but he wasn't sure what that meant. He learned a few other things, but all were quiet when he inquired on the matter of her heart, and why she was full of shields. The girl intrigued him, and he could barely stand it. And why? What pulled her to him? She was beautiful, her frame was slender, her shiny brunette hair. The different colored eyes, the sexy tail about her feet. Sexy? That was a new one. Aerith, he'd never said she was sexy. Beautiful, beyond a doubt. She seemed sexy in her bikini on the sphere. Maybe he was just drawn to Yuna because Aerith was showing feelings for someone else. That was probably just the reason. Of course, Rikku and Paine were both appealing in their own ways. Rikku with her sunny blonde braids about her, the skimpy outfits she often favored. But goodness, the girl was a hyper one. And annoying. Paine was the opposite of bright and sunny. She was all black and hurt. Right up Valentine's aisle. Cloud had his suspicions the two were starting to take a liking to each other. Good for Vincent, he thought. Someone he can share his corner with. Cloud laughed aloud thinking of them staring out together side by side from a corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own

CHAPTER 5

They finally reached their destination, Destiny Islands. Really, it consisted of two islands, a large and a small one, connected by a log bridge. Shinra mentioned the sphere was somewhere on the larger. They landed by the docks, and decided to split into three groups. Paine and Vincent were to check the mainland, and work their way out. Rikku and Yuna checked the south and west sides of the beach. Cloud and Reno would search the north and east beaches. Before they all head out, we heard a very cheery YRP! And not so cheery CRV. Reno and Cloud found nothing, however after 3 hours searching the mainland of the large island, Paine and Vincent wandered down a cavernous trail. There they met two children, Sora and Kairi. They were a happy bunch, telling jokes while they drew on the wall. Carving each other's pictures. This is where they found the sphere. Meanwhile, the only thing Rikku and Yuna found was a little boy named Riku. Our Rikku had a blast with this, calling him her little protégé. Yevon, help us. Riku was about 10 years old, he had long silver hair, and green eyes, and fell instantly in love with Yuna. She enjoyed watching him fight for her honor with a wooden sword against the other local children. Rikku went to the watering hole for a refreshment, while Yuna agreed to walk with Riku to the smaller island. While there, he told her of the Paopu Fruit. He told her how delicious it was. Then he broke a piece of the star shaped fruit and shared with her. He waited a few minutes, then caught Yuna off guard by giving her a slobbery kiss. She laughed immediately, but he took it that she wanted him to go on. So he kissed her again, she tried pulling him off her, finding him be a strong little boy. Yuna caught a shadowy figure, and soon found Riku's neck next to the cool steel of Cloud's blade. This sword was huge! How did he even carry it? He wielded it well, like it weighed nothing to him. And the parts looked interchangeable.

"Back Away." said Cloud through clenched teeth.

"Cloud…" whispered Yuna.

He immediately lowered his weapon and looked directly at her "Do you welcome a man's affections everywhere you go?"

She glanced at his glowing eyes and found real concern for her. But before she could give him her heated rebuttal, the boy Riku jumped in.

"She's mine! We shared the Paopu fruit!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Cloud.

"When two people share the fruit, they are bound together for all time.""Riku…" Yuna started.

"She is already bound to another. She does not know your local customs. Be gone."

They both watched the boy run, tears streaming down his face. Yuna only shook her head at the embarrassing situation. Cloud was still in his warrior stance.

"Damn Yuna, what is it with you?" he asked, finally relaxing.

She blushed, "I'm sorry Cloud. Thank you." she turned and walked to the edge of the tiny island, leaned against a palm tree there, and gazed over the horizon. Noticing a star-shaped fruit, he picked one up and broke it in half, and offered her a piece.

"You do realize that is the fated Paopu fruit." she said questioningly.

"You haven't eaten much lately, it's only a village myth Yuna. I dare you."

How would he even know her eating habits, but she accepted his challenge, and downed her half of the sweet fruit, saying "Happy?"

"Oh…Yuna…you are now bound to me forever," she laughed as he continued, "I will always protect you with my wooden sword."

"Stop!" she pleaded, as she shook with real laughter, "What a silly thing to say."

His breath left his lungs upon seeing a genuine smile. A smile he caused. Thoughts evaporated and he…actually smiled in return. She looked up into his bright eyes. He stared back for a moment…then quickly turned away, clearing his throat.

"Thank you." she said softly, looking down.

"What for?"

"For making me laugh. Saving me from that boy."

"Anything else?"

"You are impossible!" she laughed again, joy to his ears, "I'm sorry for the way I berated you." she said, still looking down.

He turned to face her, placed her chin in his hand. Bringing her head to a tilt, so her eyes matched his gleaming blue gaze. "Yuna, I was out of line. Who am I to interfere with your life?"

She just looked at him with wonder through her eyes. He searched back and forth, from her ice blue gaze, to her crystal green one. She nervously wetted her lips, and the temptation for him was too much. Keeping his gaze on hers, he lowered his mouth to hers. His hand fell to his side. Both their eyes now closed. She gasped and he quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry." he said breathlessly. Still surprised, she stared deeply into his ever glowing eyes. She parted her lips to breathe. Again they matched their stares. A beat. Two. His mouth quickly descended on hers yet again. His one hand on the palm tree behind them. The other, at the nape of her slender neck, pulling her closer. He immediately felt her respond and he deepened their kiss further. Pushing himself harder against her lithe body, as he felt her arms come around him. Slanting his lips over hers again and again. He kissed her cheeks, down to her neck, only to return to those sweet lips yet again. His mouth was demanding on hers, and she returned his request in fervor. He was almost lost as her hand crept into his hair, to play with its smooth ends. The arm he had on the palm for support came down, as he slowly caressed her bare arm. He found her skin warm and enticing. Now with his full weight against her, he barely heard her moan. Slowly, painfully. He lessened his kisses to a bare minimum. Until he gently pushed away from her warmth, still kissing her luscious mouth, making them small, individual pecks. With his head still tilted within a few inches, he opened his eyes. He saw hers still closed. She opened her lids, and he found himself mesmerized by the fires she held, of green and blue. When he felt her shudder against him, he kissed her forehead. Pulling away completely, he walked away. Leaving her alone on the tiny island, breathless and still recuperating against the palm tree. Where in Yevon did that come from? She breathed deeply, closed her eyes and lifted her face to the warm tropical breeze. Silently cursing the Paopu fruit.

Cloud almost ran away from her, fighting a mental battle on his way. He felt guilty, he hired Yuna to find Aerith. Then he goes and kisses her? A simple peck could've been excused, perhaps. But now. He was not expecting so much…fire. The passion ignited between them. He turned and saw her still standing there. What possessed him to touch her? Oh, Aerith. What had he done? Must be the betrayal he felt in seeing Aerith with another man. But now that Yuna has a possible future with the Praetor, he may have ruined her one chance at happiness.

A few hours later, they all met at a small cove near Celsius, to go over what they found. There was obvious tension between Cloud and Yuna, but the group thought it was still due to their earlier fight. Even Paine and Vincent were a little at odds. Strangely, only Reno and Rikku seemed to be getting along, trying to keep the peace. They all gathered around to watch the sphere Paine and Vincent had found.

The woman was running forward, with arms outstretched. You can hear the tears in her voice as she cries out "No!" the woman gasps, "No, I just found you! Stop!" She screams out, "Tidu!", end of images.

They all looked back and forth between each other, with Cloud finally asking the obvious question (on behalf of CRV) "Who is Tida?"

"Tidus," whispered Yuna, eyes closed. She then looked fearfully out. First to Rikku and Paine, then finally her gaze rested on Cloud.

"You'll be okay, Yunie." said Rikku, stepping forward and embraced her cousin.

"Who is Tidus?" asked Vincent, getting a sharp look from Paine, as she walked to Yuna and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Yuna hesitated, "He was a guardian of mine, 3 years ago. On my pilgrimage to defeat Sin." Rikku let tears fall for her cousins sake, also remembering all her fallen friends. Both guardians, and her fellow Al Bhed.

"Yuna…if you will…we need more information on your pilgrimage." Cloud felt horrible asking her of this. But felt it was necessary. Something disastrous happened during her endeavor, he just knew it.

Yuna nodded, then conceded to unfold her tale of finally defeating Sin, and Tidus only being a dream, that faded.

"If he were just a dream, how is he in the spheres with her?" asked Reno.

Rikku and Paine then told their tale of Shuyin and Lenne. Yuna was thankful to her best friends that they left out the deep love between herself and Tidus.

Cloud sensed something key was missing from their stories. He couldn't quite pin it, but something…something. Yuna seemed so fragile, that assumption was dead wrong. To have the fate of the world resting on her small shoulders. Not once, but twice. And survive? He knew exactly what she went through. He thought on this deeper, so it could be possible that he was with Aerith. But a dream and a girl who once died? Did that make Aerith only a dream as well? Could she come back, like Tidus did, just for a little while? What was the connection? A High Summoner, over everyone in Spira. How did he find her. She, who knew the man in the spheres?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own

CHAPTER 6

Shinra discovered the origins of the newly acquainted sphere. The ruins of Cair Paravel, in a magical world called Narnia. The journey there would be long, and difficult. As no one on board had ever been there. It seemed Vincent and Paine finally worked out their differences, whatever they may have been. Each day, the pair grew closer and closer. And each day, Vincent became more and more talkative with Yuna. Trying to cheer her up, truly it was quite comical. Him being a big vampire fussing over little Yuna. One day, the trio were on their way to the bridge for an update, when Cloud bumped straight into Yuna. The two were barely talking as of late, as it was a touch awkward. Cloud grew a bit jealous, though he would never admit to it. But the little thing was making a mess out of his man. That, and she was spending all her time with him and Paine. He'd wanted to speak with her about what happened between them. But she kept blowing him off, making sure they were never alone in the same room.

"Sorry, High Summoner," said Cloud sarcastically.

"No problem," she shrugged, tensing at his tone, "Former Summoner. My aeons are no longer with us."

"Excuse me. Former Summoner, or rather Former High Summoner, turned Gullwings Sphere Hunter Extraordinaire."

"Okay, what's your deal?" gritted Paine.

"Nothing." he said, allowing the group to pass "Well…"

They stopped and turned to him. Yuna was last, as she paused and prepared herself for harshness.

Cloud thought quickly, gathering his wits. "Well, I just…wondered. Were you also a former princess?"

Yuna was beyond shock as Vincent soundly punched him in the gut saying, "Leave your ignorance behind."

Yuna saw the fury in Cloud's eyes, but he remained silent. She simply walked on. Then suddenly turned and yelled "Sorry about the kiss, okay. I'm used to petty comments that insinuate my snobbishness. I thank you Vincent. But please…do not ruin your friendship to defend my reputation."

Paine and Vincent looked to both Cloud and Yuna, asking "What kiss?"

The pair only glared at each other. He took two steps toward her, "It was just a kiss, don't read into it." To prove his point, he soundly kissed Paine on the mouth. It was rough and quick, as it ended with a smack to his face. Vincent was holding his hand back, a warning to back away from the girl.

Yuna stormed to within an inch of Cloud's handsome face, "Exactly! Just a kiss! It means nothing…" she ended coolly. Then reached up and planted a rather soft kiss on his lips. Immediately he tried to reach for her. Reno walked in, and Yuna used this to her advantage. Turning from Cloud, she walked up to Reno and passionately kissed the shocked man. Who now wound his arms about her waist. She stepped back and tossed to Cloud "Just a kiss."

"You are far too loose with your liberties, Princess."

"Miss Princess to you!" Again they matched glare for glare. Reno looked to Vincent and Paine for answers. The pair merely shrugged

"Just a kiss?" asked Cloud, "Just a damn kiss?" Stomping over to Yuna. Stooping down, he grabbed her neck and forcefully slammed his lips to hers. He met resistance. Then she lessened her stiff composure and returned his fury with her own, in the deep kiss. Soon, he found her hands on his lower back, and in his hair. Losing control he let a small moan escape. Realizing his weakness, he quickly abandoned her and left the room. Once again, leaving her breathless and alone. Yuna opened her eyes to a room full of people gaping at her, "What!" she yelled, storming off.

Cloud headed back to the room he shared with his companions, and slammed the door shut. What was he doing? He needed to stop this yearning desire he felt for her. Stop giving in to the temptation of kissing her. What if Aerith is really waiting for him, and he's wasting his affections on Yuna? Well, not really a waste. Hmm. He silently chastised himself again, and felt like banging his head on the wall. She'd all but ignored him since leaving Destiny Islands. Never, had he let a girl come into his life and lose complete control. Much to the dismay of his good friend, Tifa Lockhart. He knew her true feelings for him, but he never felt the same. He was always grieving over his lost crush. He often wondered what would have been had she lived. It had been three years now, since her passing. Three years and he still felt stuck. Thinking further in this situation with Yuna, he was being totally unfair. He knew next to nothing about her, and took advantage of her twice. It's not like he went around kissing random girls, he usually kept to himself. Oh…bother, he promised himself he would leave the girl alone. At least stop forcing his mouth onto her soft lips. He made then, a pact to get to know her better, find the reason why she never smiles. First, he needed to beg forgiveness.

Yuna went straight to the barkeep and ordered a double, quickly downing it's contents. Feeling the burn in her throat, on her lips, she could still feel his lips against her own. What games was he playing with her? She was alone for only a few minutes, when she noticed the dreadful man taking a seat next to her. She glared at him.

"I'm sorry." he said flatly, staring at her. She was angry.

"You can't keep doing this." she demanded.

"I know, honestly, I don't know what came over me."

"What are you doing?" she asked incuriously.

"Trying to apologize."

"Until next time?"

"There won't be a next time. Look, I messed up. I…can't explain it."

She shook her head, placing her head in her hands. Silence lingered a moment.

"I promise Yuna, I won't kiss you again." he said, feeling horrible.

She looked at him with sad eyes, straight into his infused blue ones.

"I can't stand when you look at me like that."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Like your heart is breaking, shattering right in front of me. I can't stand the pain in your eyes. I…when I see it, I want to take it away from you. Whatever the pain is, and just. It makes no sense.""It does make sense, actually." she whispered, looking down.

He looked sharply at her, holding his breath.

"We both lost someone. Someone we love." she said, forbidding the tears swimming in her eyes to fall. Again, a silence befell them.

"The guardian? The man in the sphere's with Aerith?" he asked.

She merely nodded.

"The man you said was a dream, that faded?" he looked at her.

Again, she nods, avoiding his blue gaze.

He kept his thoughts to himself. He had suspicions she loved once, and was heartbroken. But to give your heart to someone, then to find out they were merely a dream? What a cruel fate. For someone as enchanting as Yuna, she should not be in such misery. It wasn't fair. None of it. Her guardian, her love, with his Aerith. Laughing, smiling, appearing to be completely in love with each other. Not fair that she lost him once, had her hopes raised, only to be smashed again. Not fair, he realized, that he asked her the favor of doing it again. He closed his eyes, feeling ashamed. Had he known what the girl had already been through, he would never have asked such a favor of her. It was a favor, how would he ever repay her for what she has done. Gods, thinking now. Kissing her, as she is in such a state. He felt truly disgusting, so low a person to take advantage of this woman.

Yuna glanced up at him, seeing he was deep in thought. Her own mind wandered, she wanted to know what was going on with him. One minute he was the calm, peaceful man. The next, he was throwing insults at her, and confusing her mind with his touch. She looked at him again, seeing the growing frown at his brow. Now what was she supposed to do with him? He, showing such concern for her. It was silly, it was just a kiss. How did everything come to this, so out of hand? Why did it bother her anyway. Wasn't she free to do as she bid? Did she bid? Really, did she want his lips on hers. She frowned now, considering the thought. Glancing at him yet again, she found him handsome. His body lithe and muscular, his extraordinary glowing eyes. She liked his hair, and enjoyed teasing it during their embrace. A faint smile touched her lips, followed by a slight blush at seeing his eyes avert to her. He tilted his head questioningly, as though he knew where her thoughts had turned.

"Cloud." she whispered.

"Yuna." he offered for her to continue.

"Please. You can't…you just can't. I…""I promise that I won't. And I'm sorry, for everything. I cannot imagine why you agreed to take this on."

Laughing she said, "Well, I didn't have much choice." getting another frown.

He only shook his head, she was right.

"Come on Cloud. I was trying to tease you, don't do that to yourself."

He looked into her eyes, from green to blue. "Yuna, it pains me to know that I caused you so much hurt these past weeks. Can you find it possible, to someday forgive me."

"What is there to forgive? The kiss? Remember Cloud, that I didn't push you away. Either time. Remember, that I agreed to do this. How are you to know what strangers have been through? Unless you have some mind-reading power I am not aware of."

"I could tell by your eyes, that day on the beach. That you were so against this hunt. Still, I pushed you. I was so desperate at the possibility of finding her.""Cloud…stop this. I can't…take it." she said, pushing away from the table. He quickly stood and grabbed her shoulder as she walked past. She paused, and he turned to face her.

"I want to make this right."

"Then leave me be, I'm a wreck…" she shuttered.

"I can't, …I just can't."

"Why?"

"Because, I am so pulled to you. Maybe it's because I felt the grief in you. The same grief that I feel. Maybe it's merely attraction, I don't know. But it's there. I look at you and I feel this haunting sorrow emanating from you. You smile through a thousand tears, fooling all around you that everything is okay. You wade through insecurity, and hide yourself. Somehow, I see something so pure in you. I just want to see it come out."

"It seems I've always been someone outside looking in. So I smile through agony, just so they will never know the real me, that I'm vulnerable. They look at me and see a High Summoner, who lives in a golden world. I do not take it all for granted, I'm aware of all I have. I try to keep my memories vague, so it won't hurt as much. Please understand, I am not disenchanted Cloud."

"You need to let someone in all the way."

"Who?""Me. I understand you, understand what you are going through. I can relate to your tragedy, more so than any other. Here I am, just talk with me."

Both Cloud and Yuna were stunned and jumped back from each other, as they were still standing rather close. Turning to see who was coming towards them, it was the whole gang. Rikku, Paine, Reno, and Vincent. They looked at each other, she smiling daintily. He searched her eyes, knowing they would talk soon.

Paine glanced to Vincent and Reno, as Rikku was her usual bubbly self. She felt bad for interrupting what was obviously a sensitive conversation between her friend and new ally. She noticed how Vincent wouldn't leave her side, since the kiss with Cloud. She smirked at him, and he raised a quizzical brow at her. The man sat between Cloud and Yuna. Rikku gave them the update that they should be in Narnia in a couple days. Hopefully, if it all went well. They sat around and each had a few drinks. Reno told jokes to keep the mood light, and Rikku danced around happily. By now, everyone was a tad tipsy, and they joined Rikku in dancing. Yuna danced with Reno, so she could apologize for her bold behavior. Rikku hung all over Cloud, dancing and rubbing all over him. She was clearly more tipsy than the rest of them. Even Paine and Vincent slightly banged their heads as they watched from the wall.

Reno noticed Cloud getting all the attention from Rikku, and that Cloud was not enjoying her little show for him, so he stepped up to the plate. Cloud nodded his thanks, and walked over to Yuna. Smiling, she accepted his hand for the next dance, which turned out to be a slow one. She gave Rikku a look, knowing she picked it out. Cloud blinked at her, then took her left hand in his. Then slowly wrapped his other hand around her, touching her lower back. She tensed at his touch, but the look he gave her promised he wouldn't take anything further. Smiling again, she nodded, and they began their dance. She moved her free arm around his neck, and enjoyed the flow of their bodies. It was a beautiful song, and it was nice to just enjoy his company.

"This is nice, isn't it?" he asked, she immediately nodded.

"I'm glad you're having a good time. See…I can have fun too."

She laughed at his words, "Friends?" she asked.

"I guess, although, I get the better end of the stick, wouldn't you say?"

"Not necessarily." she teased.

"And how's that Lady Yuna? I get to be friends with a High Summoner, and Songstress, and Spira's ultimate savior. I'm afraid you are merely acquainted with a mercenary."

She frowned, "Not just a mercenary Cloud. A delivery boy too!"

"Ha ha."

"And…a man who really knows how to listen. I thank you, for understanding."

The smile playing over her mouth, brought a sense of calm to his soul. Not understanding the feeling, he felt vulnerable. Had he forgotten Aerith so easily? All he had to do was meet this summoner? He and Yuna had much in common, they understand each other. He felt close to her, though he barely knew her. Realizing now, he saw it from the beginning. There on the beach of Besaid, watching the sunset behind her. Friends, she had asked. Yes, he could grant her that. And he would keep his earlier said promise of withholding from kissing her. Aerith, he didn't feel as guilty now. He grew accustomed to the possibility that she would not be found. And he was quite content, dancing here with Yuna. She was warm in his arms. She was…

The song changed with a faster tempo, she broke their eye contact, moving away. The evening passed by quickly enough, and all had fun. Yuna glanced around and saw how comfortable the six-pack had grown together. There was obviously some tension between Paine and Vincent, something was going on. Rikku and Reno were the life of the bunch.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that, yo?"

"It's the dress sphere, duh!" she said overly too loud.

"Right on, so when is the next concert?"

"Ask Yunie!"

Reno gazed at the summoner, talking with Barkeep. Strolling over to her, he asked, "So pretty girl. Will you have another concert soon?"

"Oh…I doubt it." she blushed.

"That's too bad, you have one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard."

Blushing wildly now, she made eye contact with Brother as he strolled in.

"I have an incoming message Gullwings, Yuna…it's."

"Brother?" she asked.

He only shook his head, and whispered something in Al Bhed."

"Hey…" said Rikku, "What is it Brother?"

"I think it's a former guardian of Lady Yuna."

"Khimari?" asked Yuna, in a hopeful voice.

Brother only shook his head, same after she mentioned Wakka and Lulu.

"Well, surely it's not Rikku, is it?" she asked looking at her cousin.

Rikku adamantly shook her head no.

"Out with it Brother." grunted Cloud.

"A Sir Auron."

"Sir Auron?" gasped Yuna.

"Auron?" said Rikku is a quiet voice. Yuna again looked to her small hyper cousin, knowing her feelings. Rikku excused herself, and walked away.

The troop moved to the bridge, minus Rikku. Brother played the message for them, then moved to the back of the group, as he had already seen it.

The vision of Yuna's most powerful guardian, Auron, appeared before her. 'Yuna…Auron.' he glances to the left, 'not much…ime. You've got some….ble coming…way. When you get….nia, seek out High King Pet…, he will…you. Look for…there, named…lan. He's a talking… Do not leave without getting your summoner…ers back. Rikku…' silence as he looks straight into the Comcast, 'look for me.' End of message.

They glanced from one to the other. Yuna's mouth was agape, and replayed the message. Shaking her head. Now everything was uncertain, there was more at risk. "Brother, how old is this message?"

"A day at the most, not yet 24 hours since being taped.

"A day? Impossible." she said in awe.

"Have you not heard from him in a while?" asked Vincent.

"No." answered Paine.

Something wasn't right, Cloud could feel it. The shock on Yuna's face was telling, something happened with this man. The man seemed very powerful, his aura was very strong. He held an air about him that demanded respect.

"I have to go to Rikku." said Yuna, finally closing her mouth. She looked to Paine, who nodded in return. Yuna went off in search of her cousin. She found her on the deck of the Celsius, tears in her eyes.

"Rikku." Yuna's cousin looked her with tears in her own eyes.

"I know honey. I left the message up for you. Look at it later, when there is no one around."

"Thank you." Rikku managed. At this, Yuna placed her arms around her cousin, who now let her tears fall, and she gave into her sobs. What did this mean? Auron, back from…no. But…Yuna wanted to scream, she was tired of these games. These emotions turmoiling between everyone she loved. Her energetic cousin, crying onto her shoulder. Yuna did her best to comfort her cousin. A few minutes later, the girls heard footsteps. Yuna blocked her cousin from view, to allow herself enough time to compose her crying. Before turning to see who came to check on them, Yuna grabbed Rikku's hand, getting a smile from her. Then turned to face Reno and Cloud. Shocked to see it wasn't Paine and Brother, Yuna let out a small 'oh.'

"What's going on?" asked Cloud, with a look of concern.

"Sir Auron was a dear friend of ours, he was my most powerful guardian during my pilgrimage." Yuna informed. Reno only kept his gaze on the frightful Rikku, not saying anything.

"Was?" asked Cloud.

Yuna looked to her cousin, who soundly went back into her arms and released more sobs from her chest. Reno's frown deepened, and he came to stand near Rikku, placing a hand on her shoulder as though to steady the girl. He was still looking grim, as Rikku continued to weep. Yuna now had both arms placed around Rikku, allowing her to wet her through. Yuna shared a look with Cloud, who in turn nodded to Reno.

"Rikku, come…let's go for a walk, you know. You don't have to say anything." she nodded, and she took his arm. Yuna and Cloud watched the pair go off together, and both smiled as Reno placed his arm at her back.

"She'll be fine with him," said Cloud.

"I know."

"Yuna…what's the significance with this guardian of yours?"

"He'd dead. He was actually dead during my entire pilgrimage. But he was unsent, and he clung to his former life. He was able to stay, as he made two promises he was able to keep. After I defeated Sin, I performed a sending. We were all surprised to see Sir Auron, pass on. I even visited him in the Farplane, I looked to Tidus, but he wasn't there. But Sir Auron was. How did we get a message from him? And only a day old? Did he make it in the future, before he was sent?" she asked.

"I'm not familiar with these things. What is a sending?"

"It is a ritual a summoner must perform when a person dies. If not, their spirit will remain locked to Spira, and they can turn into fiends. I no longer have my summoner powers, as they died with my aeons. Otherwise, I would show you."

Cloud nodded, "Rikku was really close with this Sir Auron?"

Yuna did not know how to answer him, so she remained silent. It was a long secret between the two cousins. Not even Paine knew of Rikku's true feelings for the powerful former guardian. She said simply, "He was also my father's guardian, along with Tidus's father, Jecht. Jecht was reborn as Sin." Suddenly, Yuna had a horrible thought. Cloud caught her fearful look and immediately asked about it.

"If Sir Auron could return, then…so could…Oh no." Yuna nearly cried with fright.

"What? What is it?" he asked, growing more worried by the moment.

She looked dead at him, "So could my husband."

He looked at her incredulously. Did she just say, her husband? She was married, and her husband died? Why didn't she ever mention that?

"Husband, you were married?" he asked, with a slight frown.

She looked at him painfully.

"I'm sorry, I was just…surprised."

"His name was Seymour, he was an evil man, but was a man of great power.

I never loved him but it was a marriage to raise the hopes of Spira. He died soon after, by the hands of my guardians and aeons. He was using me, all he wanted was to become more powerful. He wanted to become Sin. If he were to come back. Oh…" she gasped at the thought.

"Going back to Auron, do you think he is still alive?" replied Cloud.

"I don't know."

"Will Rikku be alright?" Cloud and Yuna both looked to the couple walking across the deck. He knew there was something she was holding back from him, and he didn't like the feeling. Little people knew how Rikku suffered, much like Yuna. Sure Rikku dated here and there, but it was never the same as with…poor Rikku.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own

CHAPTER 7

In a few days they had finally reached Narnia. Rikku was in much better spirits by this time. They were about ready to land, when the 6 fighters were pulled from the ship out of thin air.

"What just happened?" asked Paine. The group looked around, found themselves gathered around a burning lamp post, and surrounded by a thick forest. "Buddy…Brother, come in." said Cloud.

"Where you go?" Brother asked, still in shock at their sudden disappearance.

"Where are we?" he demanded.

Uh…you are in Narnia, in Lantern Waste Why not at Ruins of Cair Paravel?"

"You tell me." Cloud said, turning off his communicator.

"Sshh..Listen," whispered Vincent.

They all heard the approaching hooves of animals. They soon found themselves in the company of two worldly beautiful young women, and two regal handsome young men. All but one were on horses, the one was placed on a white unicorn. Their clothes were of silk and velvet, and each wore a crown about their heads. The four riders surrounded the group, Yuna spoke first.

"Hello, I am Lady Yuna of Besaid. As a member of the Gullwings, we have come into these lands in search of a sphere. Can you please help us find the way to the ruins of Cair Paravel?" Yuna noticed how Cloud subtly stood in front of her, while she spoke. The male on the white unicorn, and the largest of the crowns, jumped down from his steed. Yuna was soon captivated by the beauty of the unicorn, she had never seen one. The others soon followed his lead, and climbed down their respectable horses. The girl appearing to be the youngest, first addressed them.

"Hello. I am Queen Lucy, my sister Queen Susan. My brother King Edmund, and the High King, and my eldest brother Peter." Yuna blessed them with the prayer of Yevon. They all nodded in their approval, but were unsure of her movements. But recognizing the bow all the same.

"I'm sorry, you mentioned the…ruins, of Cair Paravel?" asked the High King.

"Yes, we have reason to believe that is the location of the sphere we are searching for." explained Cloud.

"Sphere?" inquired Queen Susan.

"I hope you realize that Cair Paravel does not lay in ruins. That is our home, our castle." stated King Edmund.

The group looked to each other, not knowing what the next move should be. CRV decided it best to journey to this Cair Paravel regardless if it lay in ruins or not. So they set off, the High King offered Yuna to ride with him on his unicorn. She enjoyed the talks with Peter, and his unicorn. She laughed often during their journey. As did Rikku, who rode with Queen Lucy. The two became fast friends, and Rikku made the young Queen giggle in abundance. Even Paine enjoyed the short conversations she shared with the Queen Susan. CRV were also offered to ride with King Edmund, but decided to walk. They talked briefly of a Lion named Aslan, they all felt peace at the mentioning of this lion. It was quite a distance a ways still, so the royal family requested they camp for the night. YRP CRV agreed with their request. Soon, the men were gathered by a roaring fire, listening to stories of the battle fought to save Narnia from a White Witch. The girls decided to swim in the nearby river, they each had a grand time. Yuna and Rikku pretended to play blitz ball, just as Yuna threw Rikku a long pass, Queen Susan screamed for help. Yuna looked up and found they were all surrounded by wolves, and they didn't look friendly. She noticed the little Queen Lucy take out her knife, then quickly swam to her.

Screams reached them by the fire, and they all set out in a fast run. How could they let them go like that? Pitiful! Peter and Cloud reached the scene first, and were disgusted to see Yuna desperately fighting off a wolf who had bitten deep into her left side. She let out a bloodcurdling scream of agonizing pain, Peter rushed forth and hacked at the beast, with Cloud delivering the killing blow. Peter caught her just as she was about to hit the water.

"Yuna!" cried Rikku, still swimming towards the battle. However the beasts were quickly all defeated, none of them surviving. Before Paine could cast a cure spell on Yuna, Queen Lucy ran up to her, and placed a glass-like vial at her lips. Giving her only one drop. Immediately Yuna woke, and felt better. Peter and Cloud helped her out of the water, then realized she was only in small bottoms and top. Both men blushed fiercely, then found all the girls were in the same predicament. Lucy and Susan then quickly rushed into the water to hide their bodies. Just as Rikku swiftly came out of the river from her long swim. But she was comfortable in her thief gear. Paine simply changed into her gunner attire. Rikku changed Yuna into her Thief mode as well for her, so they could still inspect her wounds. Soon they were all by the fire, and Yuna was completely healed.

"Thank you, Queen Lucy," she breathed.

"I'm glad I could help after what you did for me."

What happened?" asked Edmund.

"These wolves came out of nowhere." said Rikku.

"So there was more than the one?" seethed Cloud, wanting to know why no one helped Yuna.

"Queen Susan shot down four of them with her bow. Paine sliced two of them to the ground." offered Yuna.

"I was too far in the river to get there in time," said Rikku sadly.

"I felt the need to protect Queen Lucy, as she only had a small blade for protection. I fell three, just as one bit into me." said Yuna.

"Lady Yuna, Narnia is forever in your debt, at any time, collect that debt." offered the High King.

"Is this common, yo?" asked Reno.

"Not a group effort," said King Edmund.

"I will search this area tonight. See what information I may be available too." said Peter, stalking off.

Cloud was very attentive to Yuna's injuries, which were completely gone by this point. After his fussing, the others had all fallen asleep. They continued to talk, finally being comfortable around each other.

"You know Cloud, I think we could just be friends at last."

"I think you're right." he said with a smirk.

"Have I told I am sorry for Destiny Islands?""Are you?"

"No."

"I didn't think you were." she teased, making him blush slightly.

"Not until you apologize for kissing Reno."

"Why should I apologize? It was just a kiss." she laughed, he only smiled at her.

"Cloud, I'm sorry. You have to realize that I've let go. I'm trying to open up to new possibilities. I can't live my life in a dream."

"So now you want Reno?"

"No!"

"I'm just asking, he enjoyed it. I could tell." her turn to blush.

"I really hope you find her. I hope you find peace and happiness one day."

He felt happy at that moment, and he was glad that she wasn't hurt. He met this girl only a few weeks ago, and now they were turning into close friends.

He was such a deep person, she enjoyed how his mind worked. And he was excellent in battle, he reminded her of Sir Auron.

"Cloud, what was she like? I mean, would you tell me?"

"Aerith? She was…serenity. Beautiful, caring. Okay…tall, slender. Long brown hair, tied into pink bows. Bright green eyes. But you already know all that, she is the same in the spheres."

"I see the love in your eyes when you talk about her." he blushed again.

"Yuna, …"

They heard Peter come back from his search, "I found someone unexpected. He wishes an audience with you, both of you." They hesitantly followed him, deeper into the woods. Within a few moments they came face to face with a lion. He wore a regal somber look about him. Instinctly Cloud placed a hand at his swords hilt. Peter nodded at him to place his hand to his side. He did after a glance with Yuna.

"Thank you Peter," said the Lion. Peter bowed slightly with his head.

"Lady Yuna. I am happy you have traveled to my lands. I have a gift for you." A blue light crept around her, taking her from her feet. Cloud looked at her anxiously. Her head tilted back slightly as the glow surrounded her. Her wardrobe changed into her summoner grid. She landed softly, safely to the ground and opened her eyes. She studied the staff now in her hand. She was joyed to have the familiar powers swimming inside her.

"You still cannot summon your former allies. They are gone, into what your world calls the farplane. You will make new allies along the way, and discover friends that have been there the entire time. For now, you can summon myself. And that of your former guardian."

"Sir Auron?" she asked with hope.

The lion nodded, then gently licked Yuna's forehead, then turned and walked away from them, slowly disappearing.

"I take it you have an upcoming battle?" asked Peter.

"It would seem. Though, I know not with who." pondered Yuna, still looking in the direction of the Lion.

"So your enemy is unknown to you." said the High King."I suppose." said Cloud.

"Narnia will be more than happy to make an alliance with you. At least I will, my people will follow their High King."

"You have a peaceful country Peter, just as you told me so. Yes we were attacked, but it was meant for your two sisters."

"Even more of a reason to ally with you." said the King.

"Peter, don't sacrifice your country like that." stated Cloud.

"At least…keep me informed of your well-being. Shall we rest?" he directed them back to the camp, but only Yuna found sleep, along with the others. Peter rested against the trunk of a tree, as Cloud remained close to where Yuna lay sleeping, near the fire. Neither man could sleep with the thought of another attack from wolves, or worse.

Eventually Peter came to sit near Cloud by the dying embers. He could tell he wanted, needed to say something, still he remained silent. He let the High King sort through his thoughts. Glancing again at the renewed summoner, he wondered what lay ahead of them. He felt uneasy, not wanting to place her or anyone else in danger.

"I wish I could join your party." said Peter.

"You do? Forgive me, High King, you barely know our purpose."

"Oh great warrior, do you not see? Some things are worth protecting."

"What do you mean?" asked Cloud.

"Come now, Sir Cloud, let us catch breakfast for the others."

"Should we leave them alone?"

"Aslan is still near, no harm will befall her." Still Cloud frowned.

The two men walked again to the river, easily catching their breakfast. As they were heading back, the High King turned and addressed Cloud again.

"There was just reason as to why I was drawn to her. There is reason to protect her. And she will be protected whilst in my company. I cannot explain, but I will do all I can to ensure her safety. If I should fail, you will succeed. So Aslan says, it is her choice."

"In what?" Cloud found the young King a wise man.

"To make her smile, of course." Cloud smirked, wishing the man would stop talking in riddles. This strange land clouded his mind. Returning to camp, they found all awake except Yuna. They let her sleep til mid-afternoon. Then, gently, the High King shook her, "Oh…High King." Peter placed a finger over his mouth to shush her. Smiling up at him, she then smelled the fish. They set off again after she had her breakfast.

They reached Cair Paravel that evening, and sure enough, it did not lay in ruins. The castle was beautiful, overlooking the sea. Thanks to Brother, they found the sphere to be placed in the Royal Treasure Room.

"Well, I'll be." said Susan.

"I've been here numerous times, never seen that before." said Edmund.

And so it was, the sphere they were searching for was behind a secure door. That only the Kings and Queens knew what lay behind it, and it was King Edmund who retrieved the sphere himself.

"It is by Aslan's will." said Lucy.

Soon, they all were arguing over if they should watch the sphere now, or wait until aboard Celsius. Meanwhile, Peter pulled the new summoner aside.

"My Lady, I understand you'll be leaving now?"

"Yes, we will." she answered.

He hesitated, "Yuna, in all my years here in Narnia, I have never wanted to settle things. But it is time. I need to take a wife, consider my offer for your hand. I believe it by magic that Aslan brought you here, in my time. The same magic that brought me to this graceful land. I will keep you safe, I can see in your eyes that you tire of these adventures."

Yuna was too shocked to say anything, but both Peter and Yuna turned their attention to Cloud as he interrupted them by opening the door rather forcefully. He only looked from one to the other with a scowl on his face.

"Or…is your heart already taken?" asked the High King. She only blushed crimson, while Cloud's frowned deepened.

"Where I fail, you will succeed." he said to Cloud.

"Your High King, Peter…I…I…" stuttered Yuna.

"Sshh. He will take care of you," Peter said, kissing her hand.

Now Yuna frowned, "Who?" Peter only smiled.

"That is your choice," said Cloud, his eyes on the King, remembering their conversation at the river. Beyond confusion, she shook her head and left the room to join the others.

"Cloud wait." the King walked over and placed something in his gloved hand, "Take these."

Cloud studied the treasures in his palm and looked to Peter.

"These two rings are the Heart of Narnia, and the Soul of Aslan. Either way, Aslan wishes them to belong with her. Whether or not they are to be returned. Please, just keep them to yourself for now. When the time comes, you will know how they are to be used."

"Thank you…" Cloud started.

"Cloud. Protect her." Cloud nodded and the King left him alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own

CHAPTER 8

They said their goodbyes to the good Kings and Queens of Narnia, Yuna promised she would consider his proposal. Finally they were aboard the Celsius again. Yuna told them of her receiving her summoning powers back. She explained that she still couldn't call for her aeons. She was rather vague, but was attempting to save the feelings for her cousin. She would tell Rikku in private about Sir Auron. Cloud still felt his mind was fuzzy from Narnia. Almost that the land cast a spell on him. Shaking it off, they watched the sphere.

Aerith and Tidus were kissing, until finally he pulled away from her. She pulled him to her again, then she backed away. "Meet me." "Seventh Heaven" he nodded, and turned and left. Aerith turned to the sphere and turned it off with tears in her eyes.

Further research from Shinra showed it was indeed in Midgar, and it was taken only 2 days ago.

"But how did a sphere only two days old end up in Narnia's Treasure room?" asked Vincent.

"Magic," whispered Yuna.

"Back home then, I need to see Elena anyway." said Reno.

"Home?" asked Paine.

"We live in Midgar." said Reno.

"And do you know what Seventh Heaven is? What it means?" asked Rikku.

"It's very familiar to the three of us. Especially Cloud, he lives there."

Yuna looked to him, "Seventh Heaven is your home?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep pretty girl, him and Tifa's." Cloud blushed slightly at this.

"Great! Brother, set the coordinates for Midgar, hopefully we can catch them!" said Yuna.

"I don't get it! Your home is called Seventh Heaven?" asked Rikku.

"It's a bar and delivery service. Tifa runs the bar and Cloud runs the delivery service." explained Vincent.

"It's a family operation, yo!" said Reno.

"Sounds fun!" said Yuna, hoping the panic didn't show in her voice.

"Hey, you know! You will love Marlene and Denzel! Especially you Rikku, I'm sure they'll have lots of fun with you." said Reno.

"Marlene? And Denzel?" asked Yuna, looking at Cloud.

"They are my children. With Tifa." said Cloud looking into her eyes. Yuna only smiled at him and asked how old they were. Marlene was 9 and Denzel 11. The three men adored the children and couldn't wait to see them again.

Yuna stared at him awkwardly, trying to figure his age. Surely he wasn't over 25. He must've been a young parent. She then excused herself, taking Rikku with her. The two escaped to the deck, and Yuna took a deep breath. Pushing Cloud's little surprise to the back of her mind. Right now was for her cousin, she knew this would be hard on her.

"Rikku. I can…summon…Sir Auron." She watched as her cousin's eyes filled with tears.

"I haven't summoned yet, and would like to try. I wanted you with me while I attempted it." Rikku only nodded.

Yuna swirled her staff and felt the familiar powers rise in her, it felt a little different, a different kind of power. A bright orange/yellow light came from the sky, and before them stood Sir Auron. He looked from girl to girl, looking beyond them for the danger. He then relaxed and waited for Yuna to speak to him.

"Au…Auron," Rikku gasped.

"Sir Auron!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Have you need of me?" he asked.

"I…was testing my powers."

"You should only call on me when in need." he said coldly.

"Are you…a fayth?" asked Rikku.

"No. Yuna's powers are different now. You will learn more as you go."

"I ask then, Sir Auron, I can only summon you in battle?"

"When I am of need."

"I need you!" Rikku cried out.

"Rikku…" Auron started. Yuna back away, then turned and was surprised to see Cloud just behind her. He placed his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, then moved her just inside.

"Are you following me now?" she demanded.

"Yes." he said simply, "I wanted to explain."

"That was private!" she yelled.

"So is this." he said, his eyes softening. Yuna lost some of her anger.

"What Cloud? What do you want?" she asked, searching his blue eyes.

Such a simple question, yet he had no idea to answer her.

"I guess, I wanted to talk to you about…Marlene and Denzel."

"Cloud, not now okay? I have to be there for Rikku."

"They are talking, she needs this." he said.

"Fine, but…you don't owe me an explanation. You don't owe me anything."

He was taken aback, "It's not…what you think."

"Does it matter? I'm sure you have a lovely family. I need to give Rikku my support right now. Don't feel guilty for not mentioning them earlier, alright?"

"I don't feel guilt over them. Or Tifa. What?" he watched her eyes close and her body sway.

"…Auron has returned to me. Rikku."

"Go." he said walking away.

Yuna hurried outside and found Rikku on her knees, with her hands over her eyes, crying uncontrollably. Yuna rushed to her, sweeping her into her arms. She had never seen Rikku so fragile. She thought the girl would break in her arms, still she held onto her even tighter. She didn't say anything, just let her cry. Yuna cried too. It was good to see Auron again, it almost gave her hope. Now both girls cried together, shedding tears on each other. Rikku held just as tight to Yuna, as Yuna did to her. After a while the two cousins looked at each other, and smiled briefly.

"Oh Yunie…I love you." said Rikku, giving into her tears once again.

As did Yuna, "I love you too, Rikku." she said as she wrapped her in her arms again, trying to protect Rikku from the world. Cloud watched them from afar, a tight feeling in his chest. He'd never seen Yuna cry, she held it all in. He stopped Reno from going outside, then they both watched the two girls. The two men shared a look, what were they getting into? Quietly, the two men left together to join Vincent in their rooms. It was a quiet journey to Midgar, YRP and CRV kept to their respective groups. One day, they all ran into each other on the bridge. Yuna was going over the differences of her current suitors to Rikku and Paine.

"So, take Baralai. Why would you choose him?" asked Paine.

"Well…"

"Besides that he's dreamy!" said Rikku.

"Rikku! You're right!" the girls laughed out loud.

"There's a peacefulness with Baralai, especially now that I am once again a summoner, he makes the most sense. That and we were always able to talk. I think he could really come to make me happy. I can't think of a single reason not to accept his offer.""Are you seriously considering the High King of Narnia?" Paine asked in almost a laugh, almost.

"I promised I would."

"Time for you to consider!" piped Rikku.

"He…is so wise. Truly a great man. I feel…cherished when I'm near him. And he makes me laugh. Narnia is so beautiful! Can you imagine? Waking each morning and talk with mermaids? Oh, it all sounds like a fairy tale! And I believe him, when he told me, he would keep me safe. I sound so foolish, I know. But…there's a connection I feel with both Peter, and Baralai."

"So Yunie…right now, between the two, who would you choose?"

Yuna couldn't help her eyes wandering to Cloud, as he leaned against the wall, eyes closed. "I guess…Baralai. Yes, Baralai." she confessed happily.

"Oh Yunie! You are so lucky!" said Rikku, hugging her.

Cloud could barely stand hearing the girls chatter about boys anymore. He walked over to Vincent, who shared in his pain. The two shared a look, then turned to talk with Buddy. Until Brother interrupted them all with an incoming message.

"Brother? Buddy?" came a voice on the comsphere.

"Gippal!" shrieked Rikku. Reno frowned, as he stared at the happy Rikku.

"Rikku," he said, rather stunned to see her on the comsphere.

"How ya been?" she asked.

"Good," he smiled.

"What can we do for you?" asked Buddy.

"Right," he said, still looking at Rikku.

"Um…"

"Yeah…I noticed your ship going to Midgar, and just wanted to catch up. I'm on my way there now with Nooj." he explained.

"Nooj?" asked Paine with a look of almost interest, again…almost.

Nooj then appeared on the sphere, "After we pick up Baralai."

"Baralai?" Yuna asked as her face lit up.

"You don't mind if we intrude, do you?" asked Gippal.

"Of course not!"

"No!""See you soon."

"Girls, Girls…what about our mission?" asked Reno.

"Oh…I'm sure Cloud would like some time with his family? Can't we take a day to spend with our…friends?" asked Yuna. Cloud was angered by her.

"Take what time you need," said Vincent. Cloud walked away.

"When will you arrive?" asked Paine, eyeing Nooj.

They made their plans and said goodbye to them. They were so excited, even Paine was, a little. They hadn't seen them in a long time, except Baralai of course. They bantered on and on, Cloud had just returned.

"Friends of yours?" he asked.

"Oh yes, wonderful friends. Except for Gippal, he's an ex." said Yuna, sharing a look with Rikku.

"Yunie! That was a long time ago!"

"You call a year and a half a long time? He never stopped caring for you." said Paine.

"Oh…but…"

"Do you still care for him cousin?"

"Well, I don't know. It just didn't work out last time. But…we're both older now. If he's interested, I guess…yeah. I'd be willing to give it another go."

"I'll call Tifa and see if she can prepare for a party when they arrive. The bar would be a perfect place for us all to mingle." said Cloud.

"That sounds alright." said Paine. While the two cousins jumped up and down.

And that way he could keep his eye on these new allies of YRP. It was strange that all of a sudden these men decided to intrude on their journey.

"What's wrong Cloudie?" asked Rikku.

"Cloudie? Ha! Now you've been cursed with a nickname, that means you're finally accepted into our group!" teased Yuna.

"Oh boy." said Paine.

"Glad I could be of service." he said.

"You are such a good friend." said Yuna.

Cloud walked away again at that, friend? So she was completely over what happened. Why wasn't he? She looked so happy at the mere mention of Baralai's name. He could make her happy. Hmm…was that thought of himself, or Baralai. Ahhh…he needed some time away from Yuna, he was getting wrapped up in her. Her beauty, her innocence, her serenity, her…everything. Time with Tifa and the kids was exactly what he needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own

CHAPTER 9

They landed a day before Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj were to arrive. They went immediately to Seventh Heaven where they were greeted by Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel. The two children rushed Cloud into their hugs, saying they missed him greatly. He shared a look with Tifa as she smiled. Soon, YRP were introduced to them all.

"Why do you have two different eyes?" asked Marlene.

"Oh…" she gasped.

"Marlene." Cloud simply said.

"I didn't mean to be rude Miss. It's just that, they are so beautiful. Are you an angel?" asked the little girl. Yuna smiled in her delight, and gave into a blush. The others laughed at the brave girl, Yuna simply patted her head and started to tickle her, much to the girls joy. Soon Denzel started to chase Yuna around, and the afternoon was spent happily.

Soon, some more friends of CRV came to the little bar. YRP were introduced to Barrett, Yuffie, Cid, and Rude. Rude was Reno's partner for Shin-Ra. He was a big man, bald, but held a slight go tee. He wore a suit like Reno did, and always had on sunglasses. Barrett was also big, and with an obnoxious attitude. But he was fun nonetheless. Cid was the airship pilot Brother knew, but he never met YRP before. He took to the girls right away. Yuffie…oh boy, she shared a similar persona to that of Rikku. Between the two girls there was never a quiet moment. Soon they took up chasing Marlene and Denzel, eventually wearing them down. Yuna stood back and watched as her friends communicated with these new people. Rude, Vincent, and Paine were in a corner table, talking quietly. Barrett, Cid, and Rikku talked loudly at a more center table. Yuffie was playing darts with Reno. Cloud hovered near the bar with Tifa, sharing a private conversation. Tifa kept glancing her way, obviously Cloud was talking about her. Who knows what he was saying. Did he tell her about their kiss? Yuna blushed unknowingly. Why would he tell his wife, or girlfriend, whatever she was to him, about a kiss with another girl? Silly. Reno then made his excuses to find Elena. Not before Rikku danced with him, as she was once again tipsy.

Yuna was surprised at the hand on her shoulder, even further surprise to find it as being Tifa, and not her children's father. Tifa sensed her surprise, and the disappointment in her eyes as it was not Cloud. Still the girl smiled up at her, and Tifa kindly returned. Yuna noticed Cloud kept his eyes on her as he joined a conversation with Yuffie, Rikku, and Barrett.

"So, I heard you sing." said Tifa.

Yuna, her eyes still on Cloud, glared instantly at him. He smirked in her direction.

"So you don't?"

"No, I do. But please, I'd rather not sing…at the moment."

"Actually I was going to ask you a question."

"Oh."

"Do you think I could get more business if I booked bands?"

"That's a great idea! Or even try an open mic night."

"That's a wonderful thought! Cloud said you sing, and I've been thinking of something to attract more people. I thought I'd ask you for advice."

"Thank you Tifa." smiled Yuna.

The two girls talked further as Cloud joined them.

"Hey Cloud," smiled Yuna.

He nodded as Tifa left to get the young ones to bed.

"They are so cute!"

"They like you, especially Marlene."

"She's so pretty, and…"

"She's not mine." he stated.

"Wha…What?"

"She is, they are, but…I didn't get to explain."

Before he could go further Tifa rejoined them. Then the whole group gathered around and everyone talked. They took turns telling jokes and stories. Yuna was completely off guard after what Cloud told her. Or didn't tell her, what was going on? Suddenly she felt hot, closed in. She quietly stood and walked out the front door. Welcoming the cool breeze over her skin, she changed into her thief gear. Closing her eyes when she heard the door open.

"Y" Yuna turned to see Paine behind her. Then Rikku shortly after.

"I'm sorry, I just…" couldn't stand seeing everyone so happy. Pretending to be happy, was it so hard to just say this out loud?

"Hey, it's ok." said Paine.

"We should let them all talk with their friends anyway." said Rikku.

"We were just in the way," muttered Paine.

"Thanks girls." Yuna said quietly.

"Now what?" asked Rikku.

"There's a building further up, looks abandoned." Paine stated.

"Let's Try it! Y!"

"R!"

"P!" They laughed, and headed for the old building.

They found it to be like an old temple. With nice wooden pews, but in the center there was almost like a small pond, with beautiful white and yellow flowers. They had a great time together and found a place to rest.

"You know, this is a sacred place." said Yuna.

"Well yeah! It's a temple," said Rikku.

"I mean, something happened here." she explained.

"I feel it too, now rest." said Paine.

"Cloud you look anxious." Indeed he did. He sat there with Tifa and Cid, he was all but jumping out of his seat. He would not go after her. Them, he corrected. Yuna was gone just like that, just stood and left. Then RP went after her. Surely they were all together, and safe. Shouldn't he make sure? No. Stay, leave them be. But she could be in trouble. Damn, he can't just sit here.

"Cloud!" yelled Tifa.

"What?" he fired back.

"Stop that movin boy." mouthed Cid.

"Sorry." he said looking down.

"What's with you anyway?" asked Yuffie, joining them.

"Nothing," he sighed, thinking 'here we go again.'

"Tell us what you've found so far." said Barrett, coming to sit with them.

"Yes, we all know about the sphere." explained Tifa.

"We found more of those sphere things…" he told their story up until current. Leaving out the kiss he laid on Yuna. And Vincent didn't let on about the kiss either. All of his friends were gathered at his table again, close to listen to his story.

"Oh my! Poor Yuna!" cried Yuffie.

"She's really strong. You wouldn't know it by looking at her." he admitted.

"I think she means her emotions." said Tifa."Yeah! That girl done fell in love, and he went away. Then she gets her hopes all up again, and he went away. Not once, but twice." said Cid.

"And now she's had two proposals? It must be awkward for her." said Yuffie.

"She seems happy to me. Her Baralai joins us tomorrow." said Cloud.

"Are you blind?" asked Vincent. Cloud just looked at him.

"How can she not be? Everywhere we go she has someone after her! Wanting to marry her, wanting to be bound to her. I didn't tell you about the boy in Destiny's Island. He just kissed her, rambling on about some damn fruit that bound them together forever." he growled.

"So…she may really be out there?" asked Tifa, hoping to change the topic.

"I don't know. Being with Yuna has…made me realize not to place hope in finding her. She really is strong, to go through what she has…and still…what?"

"Daydreaming?" asked Barrett.

"What? No!" he yelled, only causing his friends to laugh, except Tifa.

"So what'll you do when you find her?" asked Cid. He only shrugged.

He had yet another restless night, this seemed to become more ritual as the days went by. He found sleep each night, but was constantly woken up by night terrors. Usually his dreams consisted of Sephiroth killing Aerith, but lately. Since meeting her. His nightly visions were of Yuna being tortured, that she was the one blindfolded and bound in chains. He woke to her screams, calling out his name. He walked softly around his room, that Tifa kept for him. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to know where she was, if she was okay. Cursing himself at his weakness, he swiftly headed out of the bar and into the cool night air. No, he would not go after her, she was perfectly able to look after herself. And Rikku and Paine were with her, he knew, No, he'd go to the one place where he might find some peace for the night. He soon found himself walking towards the old abandoned church. Where he knew Aerith's bright yellow and white flowers would continue to grow. A faint smile grew at his lips upon entering the still building. Everything was so quiet as he walked to the flowers. The water was still there from a year ago. The small pond a gift from Aerith and Zack, a cure to the geostigm that plagued so many children. Including himself. He breathed in the sweet scent, then caught a glance of legs hanging over one the pews. After further investigation he found they belonged to none other than Rikku. He laughed inwardly, how did she end up here. Soon he found Paine sitting upright against a wall, fast asleep. He looked for Yuna, it took him nearly a minute to find her. She was still in her thief attire, and was curled up in a ball in another pew. He stood there, over her, just looking down at her. He caught her slight shiver and immediately removed his leather wrap and placed it over her. She then moved her head slightly, and he noticed how uncomfortable she looked. He took off his shirt, and placed it under her neck and head for support. She took grab of his wrap and pulled it closer to her body. He then knelt beside her, unconsciously moving strands of her hair behind her ear. She snuggled in closer with his wrap and a little smile played at her lips. He returned her smile, and they stayed like that for some time. With her sleeping and he watching over her. He memorized her features. He liked the way she looked in his clothes. All bundled up and looking safe. 'Cloud…I' he froze. Would she say more? He waited a beat, then quietly let them be. He was shocked at how cold the night had grown, then remembered he was without half his clothes. Halfway to the bar in the middle of the street, he saw Reno.

"Are you sleep walking?"

"Just out for a stroll."

"Without your clothes?" asked Reno.

"…Do you want something?" said Cloud, quietly telling him to mind his own business.

"No, just returning. Actually I'm glad it's just you, I have news from Rufus."

"Go on."

"There have been attacks on women in both Spira and Midgar as of late. People looking for information. We don't know who the targets are yet. But I think it wise if I stay here with Rude to sort this through.""Actually I've been thinking of cutting this whole thing off anyway."

"Well, I could join you guys again after this is over…"

Cloud smirked, "For my own reasons. I don't think I want to bring up the past anymore. And after Narnia, I just think that Yuna might be in danger if we continue."

"You care for her." It was a statement. Still Cloud did not respond.

"We'll talk more about it tomorrow Reno. The attacks, I mean. I'm still considering if I want to pursue these spheres we find of Aerith and this Tidus. Seems all it does is bring pain to everyone."

"I think you should continue Strife. Just to figure out where they came from."

The men soon parted ways, and Cloud was back in his room, thinking. Should he stop the hunt? After all, Aerith looked really happy with the other man. The other man, Tidus. Yuna's man. He slowly drifted off to sleep, and woke the next morning to Denzel chasing Marlene. Then he heard the banter of Rikku join the children. He really wanted to explain to Yuna about Tifa and the kids. Tell her the real story. How was it fair to her, that he knew everything about her, yet she knew so little of himself? He stopped questioning why she intrigued him so much, why he wanted to share with her. Even why it bothered him to think her engaged to that Baralai. It was damn near enraging to think that said man was to join them today. Yuna was be on cloud nine with him around. Which, he realized, she should be. He shouldn't get in the way of a possible happy marriage for her. He doubted she would actually be genuinely happy with the man, Baralai didn't know the real Yuna. Jealousy, Cloud couldn't remember the last time he felt this way. The girl was making him soft, and he stopped fighting it. He knew, slowly, he was falling for her. He was in trouble of losing his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own

CHAPTER 10

The girls soon woke in the temple, Yuna rose to find both Rikku and Paine staring down at her with an odd expression. She looked at them, trying to sense if they were in any danger, but found none. She then realized that she was currently wrapped up in a leather cloth. A black leather cloth. Hmm, where did that come from? "I must've found it last night. I was rather cold." Her two friends shrugged and went about their own way. Yuna swiftly changed into her gunner outfit, and packed the wrap and then found the wrinkled shirt. She frowned at this discovery, as she knew who's it had to be. She inhaled the woodsy scent from the shirt and smiled. She kept her eyes clothes, trying to memorize how the scent felt in her body. She then also packed the shirt with the wrap, and they set out towards the bar, after checking in with Brother and Buddy.

Rikku started the day off chasing the little ones. Then Tifa came down and made breakfast for everyone.

"Where'd you disappear to?" asked Cid, walking into the establishment.

"Oh, sorry about that. I grew tired, and wished for sleep." said Yuna.

"From what I understand you've had quite the journey. Well, I'm off to speak with Brother, I'll see you ladies later.

After breakfast with everyone, except Cloud, he was still asleep, the party moved outside for some training between Barrett and Yuna. He wanted to see her gun skills. He liked what he saw of her, and so did she of him. He gave her just a few pointers, and she even gave him some. This made everyone laugh, at big Barrett taking advice from a wee summoner. Yuna noticed Cloud leaning against a wooden pole, his eyes locked to hers. She gave him a polite smile and he walked purposefully towards her. She had a strange feeling in her stomach, as she noticed his clothes. The same as she found herself covered in this morning. She allowed a slight blush to tease her cheeks, and he gave her a knowing look.

"I'm going out, I have to check on someone." he said, so everyone could hear.

"Kay Cloud, come back soon." said Denzel, following Tifa inside. Marlene soon followed. Yuffie and Rikku went inside to challenge each other at a game of darts, which could prove to be dangerous considering the two playing it. Everyone else soon went inside with Yuna along with them. He gently grabbed her hand, making her pause in step. She turned to face him when everyone was inside.

"Ride with me." She nodded. He then left her there as he went into the garage to fetch Fenrir. He started up the engine, and drove to pick her up. She took a moment to look at his muscular form on the equally sexy bike. He looked much like the bad boy, and she loved the feeling that came over her. Still looking at him, he uncrossed his arms to place his sunglasses, and held out a pair for her. She put them on and climbed behind him. He reached behind her neck with his gloved hand and grabbed her tail, her face remained expressionless as he pulled it around and wrapped around his body. He then grabbed her arms, one by one, and placed them around his waist, she smiled behind him as they were off on Fenrir. The wind picked up and was intense, she was grateful he moved her hair tail for her, she feared it would have wound in the rear tire. It was so exciting to be behind him, with her legs against his. She gradually grasped onto his waist tighter. The scenery was breathtaking, they rode over hills, through mountains. They passed a lake, she was having so much fun. Finally he slowed down, then stopped near a cave. It took a moment for her body to calm down from the excitement and finally she released his torso. Now realizing how firm his body was, she regretted not enjoying their touch more. She knew he was strong, but his body was fluid, warm, full of power. Her arms now burned, along with her cheeks, at just the thought of her arms being wound around him. She then caught the look he gave her, his eyes piercing into her, now that they had removed their sunglasses. They stared into each other for a moment, almost daring each other to make the next move. She felt confident, and daring, and exhilarated after riding on his bike.

He enjoyed the look on her face, her windblown hair, the light blush on her face. And the look she was giving him, was…tempting. He matched her stare for stare, taking a step towards her little by little. She smirked, and he nearly came undone. This woman was far too beautiful for her own good. And graceful, the way her body moved as she met his slow steps, meeting him half way. His gaze roamed her curves freely, taking in every motion. The sway of her hips, the rise and fall of her chest, moving suggestively towards him. They stopped, mere inches from each other. He looked down into her eyes, of sapphire and emerald. The fire, was in each other's eyes. Always has been, growing, simmering, and here they were. A moment from giving in, she leans up, her eyes locked on his. He bends and meets her lips, his phone rings.

"Dammit!" yelled Cloud, as Yuna started giggling.

"Hello." he said bitterly in the phone.

"Yeah Tifa?" he said, as Yuna placed her hands on his chest, and he inwardly moaned.

"When?" he said as she pulled him closer down to her by her collar, and kissed his cheek, again, going lower to his neck.

"Soon. Bye." he said, hanging up.

"How is she?" she whispered between kisses on his neck, moving to his chin.

"…Fine." he said, tilting her chin and claiming her lips. She returned back fiercely, matching fire for fire. His hands crept to capture those enticing hips and he pulled her closer to him. All the bent up passion bursting between them, he could no longer control his need to have his lips on hers, his body pressed to hers. And she returned his need with her own, kiss for kiss, it was pure electric between them. All thoughts escaped and they gave into their inhibitions, as he slowly raised his hand to cup her breast. He lowered his hand again, and they broke from each other. Again, they stared deeply into each other passion-filled eyes.

"That was Tifa, your friends have arrived and are waiting for us at Seventh Heaven."

"Oh…but…we just got here." she breathed.

"Yeah. We did." he said taking her mouth again. She grabbed the back of his pants and roughly pulled him to her. She felt carefree, and wild. Loving the feel of his hard body against him.

His mind was blown by her aggressiveness. She was so forward, he was taken aback.

"I hope, Cloud. You don't mind my boldness. This is new to me, this feeling."

"What feeling is that?" he whispered in her ear.

"Feeling…sexy."

"This is new to you? Yuna…you are breathtaking.""I just…wonder. What now? I mean, I guess, what does this mean?"

"I think it means that we feel something deeper than friendship."

"I think, you're right." she laughed, and he enveloped her in his arms.

"Yuna, I can't stop thinking about you. Day, night. It doesn't matter. Believe me, you are…so sexy. Beautiful, and your lips haunt me. But it's more than that."

"Cloud, I'm afraid that you invade my every thought. I loved Tidus, but…this. This feeling I have for you, it is so deep…and…"

He quickly descended on her mouth, capturing her surprise, to his delight. After half an hour, they finally came back to Fenrir. He offered to let her drive for a bit, and she accepted with true happiness. She only got about 4 miles, before she pulled over. But the best part of her being in front, was Cloud's strong arms were wrapped around her. After they switched places, she snuggled warmly against his back. They arrived at the bar quickly, but enjoyed another kiss before they entered. Yuna gave the Yevon prayer to the Praetor Baralai, then he swooped in for a hug. She then hugged both Gippal and even Nooj. It seemed everyone was getting along just fine, and they had a grand party that night. Tifa even turned on the special spotlights, colors of purple and blue. They all danced through the flashing lights, drinking and having a good time. Baralai danced with Yuna for most of the night, with Cloud watching her body move from the bar. Baralai may have been dancing with her, but her eyes were only for him. She kept sending him these little sexy looks as she danced. Rikku was all over Gippal, and he certainly didn't seem to mind. Then Yuffie joined in with them and he really had a time. Nooj sat with Paine to catch up, of course in a dark corner. Yuna knew that Cloud wasn't much for dancing, and Baralai kept asking her. She would tell him tomorrow, that she wasn't going to accept his hand in marriage. Cloud escaped to his room, and soon after a knock came to his door. He didn't answer, as he just came out of the shower. Yuna slowly opened the door and froze. Like a deer caught in headlights. She could only gape at him. He only had a dark blue towel around his waist, water beading down his body. She finally caught a glimpse of his well-muscled physique, and she all but fainted right there. She enjoyed the drips falling from his hair to the floor. He stood sideways, head facing her. Slowly, he turned to face her all the way. He reached out his hand and she came to him. He reached behind her and closed the door. He then turned her in his arms and dipped her waist low. Kissing her neck as he lowered her body. He then brought her up and commenced in a slow dance. Her body pressed to his, her skin damp from his wet body. Already his hair was spiking, in the way she so loved. She started to hum to movements of their bodies, making the moment that much more exotic. He smiled into the kiss, enjoying their secret moment. She kissed his neck, and subtly breathed in his ear. His body shuddered at the contact.

"Are…these yours?" she asked, getting out the wrap and shirt that she woke up with that morning.

"Oh…yeah. Promise, I didn't come after you. I wanted to, but that church is where Aerith grew her flowers."

"I'm so sorry." she said hastily.

"Don't be Yuna. I don't think I want to continue searching for the spheres."

"Why? Don't you at least want to know why they are together?"

"Not really. Yuna, I realized that I let go of her long ago. There's so much more to share, to experience with you."

"When you talk like that Cloud, I…"

"Yes?" he said, kissing where her shoulder and neck meet.

"I…think I'm falling…"

"Me too" he said, holding his breath as her hands moved over his chest, his torso, his back, his…

With a sudden dark look in his eyes, he threw her onto his bed, she laughing giddily. Her body bounced up and down on the bed, as he tackled her. He roughly roamed her body with his hands, searching her every curve. He then kissed where his hands just were. She gave in to his rough resolve, moaning as he devoured her body. He stopped abruptly, pulling her into his arms. She wondered at his halt, but enjoyed being held by him. He was right, they shouldn't move so fast. And she was completely inexperienced. She pondered at where they would go from here. She could see completely giving into him, whatever he wanted of her. Almost that she was compelled to answer his call. They lay there silently for a while, then started in general conversation. He sounded so happy, she content. Like they had been searching for each other, they felt whole. It was amazing how safe and warm she felt just being near him. And cherished and desired in his arms. She loved his heartbeat at her back. He cradled her like a child. They talked most of the night, laughing, telling each other stories of their childhood. He told her all about his past, the friends he's lost. How he and Tifa were merely friends, and how the children were orphans they took in. The enemies he's defeated, Aerith, everything. And yet, he never felt vulnerable, she listened to him, and it seemed as though she were by his side the whole time. He moved her to face him, and he lay on his back. Cuddling her to his chest, making sure she was comfortable. It was a given that she was staying the night with him. Finally she fell asleep, and he held her all the while, just listening to her breathe. He found pure joy, in the sound. He then gave in, and fell into a deep slumber, keeping her near his heart the entire night.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own

CHAPTER 11

Morning came, and she woke, still in his arms. She looked down to his smooth chest, a smile creeping over her face. She loved this man, a love, a bond that couldn't be broken. Not a dream that would fade. She did still love Tidus, and she would still think of him. But Cloud was a man, more than just a fantasy. He was her hope. She lay back onto his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and found it steadily beating faster. He was waking up. She looked up to his face, she was stunned at his handsome face, his features, she knew she would never forget. He opened his eyes and found the sea of blue, and green. He was captivated by the look on her face. Angelic. He smirked up at her, and she leaned down to kiss him, softly. Both staring into each other, feeling the connection between them deepen. He was hers, she was his. No one could come between. They would fight for each other, until the end. They simply belonged. He tossed her onto her back and smiled down at her, nestling against her shoulder, his mouth grazing her neck, tugging at her ear. She giggled at his advance. The door opened, and both turned in unison. They saw the look of shock on the face of Tifa, and she quickly shut the door behind her escape. Yuna and Cloud shared a loving stare, and she nodded to him. He stood, thanking the gods for the sheet about his backside as the towel had loosened in the night, and he was nude. He quickly dressed, and came to her, still on his bed. He kissed her lovingly and went out the door to speak with his childhood friend.

Yuna took her time, inhaling the scent of his body from his pillow. She smiled to herself, knowing that for the first time in a long while, she was truly happy. It happened so suddenly, falling hard for him. But she no longer questioned it, just knew that it was right. She finally dressed and made her way downstairs, she caught Cloud's stare as she walked out of the bar. He was still speaking with Tifa at a corner table. Yuna noticed Tifa wouldn't even look her way. Yuna then assumed her team was onboard Celsius wondering where she was. She made her way there but…never made it.

Cloud sought out Tifa downstairs in the kitchen, as she began preparations for everyone's breakfast. He watched her stiff moves in silence, until she finally gave him notice to his presence. She looked hard at him, maybe even a little sad.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, closing her mahogany eyes.

"Me too."

"I figured you two were becoming close, but…"

"I'm sorry if I caused you pain." he said sincerely.

"Are you happy?" Cloud smirked at her question, and she knew his true answer.

"Come on Tifa, sit and talk with me.

She followed him to the corner table, and they sat and made small conversation for a few minutes. She then laughed a little, realizing just why she had come to him this morning.

"You know Cloud, it never occurred to me to knock on your door."

"There's never been reason to." he simply said.

"I wanted to talk with you, get some information."

He frowned at that, when she sought out information, it was usually trouble.

"Don't give me that look, it's not bad. I don't think.""Explain, Tifa." coming back to his usual cool demeanor.

"After you and Yuna disappeared last night, things got…weird," he tilted his head, indicating for her to continue, "Well, I danced with Baralai, and we…hit it off?"

"Hit it off?" he asked slowly.

"We kissed at the end of the night. I really like him, well, so far anyway. I barely know him. I know, how careless of me, right. He told me he asked Yuna to marry him, and if she still wanted too, he would. He cares for her still, you see. But he told me something else. That…" Yuna walked down the stairs, sharing a look with Cloud, then swiftly made her exit.

Cloud turned back to Tifa, "Go on."

"We talked the whole night, Baralai and I. I want to get to know him better. But I wanted to ask you first, to see what you know of him."

"Well, Yuna isn't going to marry him." he said with force.

"I gathered that much." she smiled.

"So, you're not at all upset Tifa?" he said, making sure.

"I love you Cloud, I thought it was more at one time. But…we're friends."

"I'm glad to hear that, I don't want to hurt you."

"If anything Cloud, I'm happy. She seems really great, and your happy. It's nice to see an actual smile on your face."

"I don't know that much on Baralai, just give me some time. I'll ask Yuna. But for now, take it easy with him. I didn't like him for obvious reasons, but my judgment was unjustified. The Gullwings all think very highly of him, apparently they and the three visiting men came through quite an ordeal last year. They all remained friends…" he trailed off, the feeling of worry creeping into his gut. Tifa immediately glanced around, then got up to check on Marlene and Denzel. They were still fast asleep in their beds. Cloud moved outside but saw nothing, the feeling grew more intense. Something was wrong, he knew it.

The attack came swiftly, blindsiding her. With her staff removed she couldn't summon. She was blindfolded and someone was choking her, she could barely find air. Deep claws dug into her skin, down her arms, puncturing her back muscles, making her weak. She barely felt the tip of the blade against her neck, she stiffened. She would die here, should her attacker bid it. She was defenseless, Cloud. She never even got to tell him she loved him. She cried inwardly, as her pursuer spoke.

"Second Gullwing snatched, I must admit. You put up more of a fight than the little blonde." a male voice hissed.

Rikku! No, they have her too. Paine! She had to warn Paine! Everything went black, as she succumbed into unconsciousness.

Cloud was fast in his search for Yuna, for any of the Gullwings. No one on the Celsius answered his call. He raced over there, found everyone unconscious. Paine, Rikku, and Yuna were all missing. What the hell was going on! The rage built inside his body, simmering slowly. There had to be a reason Brother and the others were knocked out cold. Who attacked them? He vaguely remembered the conversation with Reno, the night before last. People were being attacked, left for dead, someone looking for information. Was this the danger the great Lion warned about? Calling Reno as he left Celsius, no answer. Dammit! He drove without care to Shin-Ra slamming the door open. Rude and Reno were talking with Rufus.

"Tell me what you know!" he demanded.

"Cloud Strife, this is quite the surprise." said Rufus.

"Enough bullshit! Do you know who is attacking these two worlds?"

"What's wrong Cloud?" asked Reno.

"Their gone,"

"All of them?"

"Brother and the others were unconscious aboard their airship. But Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are all gone. I rode everywhere, no sign of them."

"Hmm." muttered Rufus, pondering at this information, "Reno has told me about your Gullwings, is it?"

Cloud nodded, he wasn't getting anywhere, and he felt helpless.

"We don't know who is attacking the civilians of both Spira and Midgar, are you sure it is the same people who may have taken your Gullwings?"

"I'm just considering all options. This is a waste of time." Cloud seethed, walking out the door. Reno and Rude both followed, joining the search party. The two men were familiar now with the girls, and knew this was out of character to just disappear. Cloud settled everyone and met at the bar, everyone now aware of the issue at hand. They decided to split into groups to search faster. Cloud was determined to go alone, but would keep in contact with them all. Baralai, Tifa, Barrett, and Cid formed one team. While Nooj, Vincent, and Rude formed another. Finally Yuffie, Gippal, and Reno formed the last. They all set out.

Cloud's bike Fenrir roared once again to life, as he set out in search again. He instantly made his way to the cave he took Yuna to yesterday. The skies grew dark, and rain began to pour. He could tell battle drew near. With his hand on the hilt of his sword, he walked boldly into the cave. He was instantly stuck back out of the cave with a force coming from within. Cloud lay on the ground, waiting. He sat up, then stood. And focused on the figure coming out of the mist, the shadows of the entrance. "Sephiroth."

Baralai and Tifa rode together on another bike, he clinging to her as she drove fiercely. Scouring the countryside, finding nothing. She noticed the change in the wind, the skies growing darker. Barrett and Cid followed them from above on Cid's smaller airship. Nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own

CHAPTER 12

She opened her eyes, pain throbbing throughout her skull. She closed them again, tightly, to ward off the shooting arcs of light attacking her eyes. She was sick to her stomached, nauseated, was she poisoned? She could the fight erupting outside the cave. Metal on Metal, Cloud. He was here, she instantly worried. Who was the person who took her? Vaguely, she remembered being dragged into this place. Trying to move her hands, only to find they were chained. She grew in panic. Rikku. She knew at least Rikku was kidnapped too. She didn't know if they got to Paine or not. What did they want with them? She was full of questions, as her power grew. Finally she opened her eyes again, and made out the light from the entrance of the cave. She could see the two figures fighting, then they disappeared. She cursed the chains, her body was sore. She could smell her blood still dripping from her body. She had to get out of here.

Nooj knew the man standing before him, and grew in panic. Rude foolishly attacked him head on. How was he here? He was dead, how did he come to Midgar? Nooj called Vincent and Rude back to catch their breaths. But then Vincent caught sight of Paine. She locked eyes with him, she looked weak. He told the others of her location and they made a plan.

"Your efforts are useless. But please, continue to amuse me."

They ignored his taunting, then broke apart and stood to face him. The monster known across Spira. Whom all thought was dead, but yet. Here he was, standing just in front of them. "This time, you will die!" yelled Nooj. Seymour only laughed at him, saying "You can't kill the already dead fool."

Yuffie spotted her in the desert. Reno quickly drove the car up to her, getting out fast, and trying to wake her. She was near death. Her lips cracked and bleeding, her hair dirty with her own blood. Gippal cast a phoenix down on her, but still she did not move. Yuffie let out a squeak for her new found friend, as Reno picked up her limp body carrying her to the car. Who would they go to for healing? He placed her in the backseat of the car, allowing Gippal to care for her now. He called Rufus, then Rude. Finally Cloud, but no answer. He made arrangements for Rikku to go to Shin-Ra. At least one of the girls were recovered. He was sick to know that she was left for dead. He hoped to hell they weren't too late. He took a glance back in the mirror, seeing her pale, bruised and battered body. Her head in Gippal's lap. Yuffie was turned in the seat next Reno, with cloths in hand to clean her body of the blood. Rikku had yet to waken. How did this happen! Reno promptly slammed his hand on the steering wheel, needing to get out his frustrations.

Out of nowhere, Baralai, Barrett, Tifa, and Cid were bombarded with fiends, and monsters alike. Where had they come from, they didn't have time to question. They fought them all off, only for more to come. Already Cid and Tifa were injured, both weakened but unwilling to back down. Barrett shot many down with his guns and rockets. Baralai was a good fighter, and was strong. But there were so many they could barely keep up. They heard the crack, as Tifa fell to her face on the ground. Baralai rushed to her, casting curaga on her. She immediately felt better, but was still too weak to fight. He stood in front of her, moving from side to side, battling anything that came her way. Soon Cid and Barrett joined him, making a barrier of warriors, circling their fallen friend. Tifa tried to gather her strength, but she was so tired. She fought off the temptation to slip from reality. She concentrated on a way to get out of this.

The three men swiftly made their move on Seymour, the man was sent to the Farplane, just three years ago. Nooj, Vincent, and Rude each gave devastating blows to Seymour, his powers growing weaker. Then…he smirked. With the last of his strength, he summoned for Anima. The creature of hell, a chained being, sending his first attack to the shocked men. All three were laid out on the ground. How could they possible face this damned creature of the dead. Anima was about to make another attack when Paine transformed into her special dress sphere, delivering critical blows to the creature. Drawing its attention, he sent a cast of oblivion against her. She took the hit, draining the life she had left. She was weak, and transformed back into her warrior grid. Seymour picked up her motionless body and threw her over the cliff.

Both parties were severely injured, still they fought on. Sephiroth kept taunting him, he then caught glance of Yuna, struggling with her chains. Sephiroth used this advantage of Cloud's distraction. He took of hold of him, impaled him in the gut with his long sword, and made off to join Seymour. Dropping Cloud to the ground, Nooj soon sent a cure spell his way. Cloud quickly healed himself the rest of the way, and waited, gathering his power. At least this way Yuna was out of danger. It was quiet now, Vincent was gone. Both sides gathered their energy, healing each other for the final showdown.

The enemies all stopped, and were almost sucked back into a void in the air. Baralai quickly healed Tifa the rest of the way, then the others. Finally himself last. Tifa noticed the dark clouds to their east and promptly made their way, taking the airship. They landed and found the site eerie. In a silent understanding they too gathered their own powers, as Anima lay dormant before them, patiently waiting. They could see Sephiroth, and the man Seymour conspiring in the distance, after Seymour had tossed Paine to the cliffs, to catch her death. They took the time allowed them and prepared. They were soon joined by Reno, Gippal, and Yuffie. Somehow they will beat this duo and their pet. Somehow.

Yuna changed into every sphere she had. She could fire her guns with her hands bound. She could wield her sword. She concentrated on her staff, then she was pulled into a white light. 'Here,' a voice came, soft and melodious. A woman, known to her as Aerith, placed the staff in front of her. 'Let me help you,' came another voice, a man dressed similar to Cloud in a SOLDIER uniform. She knew this must be Zack, he undid the chains on her wrist. 'You know what you must do, go to him. He will need you.' Tidus came before her, Yuna felt weak. He placed a hand on her shoulder and then walked away. She found herself once again in the cave, her hands free, and her staff at her feet. She picked it up, cast a healing spell on herself and made her way out of the cave. Feeling strong, and pissed off. She smiled slightly, thanking her friends for their help. Pausing just after coming out of the entrance, she closed her eyes and let the determination sink in. She was glad to see Fenrir still there, she looked around for Cloud, then noticed the darkened sky. She brought his muscled bike to life, and head in that direction.

Falling, weak, cold. This was the end, she almost welcomed the sure death of the fall. Closing her eyes and let herself free, no regrets in her life. She then noticed the fall slowing, surely it was the end of her life that prolonged the fall. Then she felt a warmth cover her body and she fell as though she were floating. Red, everything turned red. She opened her eyes, and was surprised to see Vincent over her. She looked around and saw that she was safe, nestled in his arms, floating next the waterfall, still being lowered by him. He caught her, this man, this quiet man whom she shared the past few weeks with. He could fly? Amazing. She locked her ruby eyes on his blood ones. He looked almost, tender. He allowed his hand to softly caress her cheek, then kissed her forehead. He lay her down next to a river, and healed her with potions. She whispered something, but he couldn't catch it. Instead, he stole her lips with his, gently, not wanting to hurt her further. She gave him a faint smile and gave in to the darkness. He laid her flat, hidden in the brush of trees. H knew no one would bother her here. He then flew up and into the ongoing battle still on the cliffs. He saw all of his friends there. Minus the Gullwings themselves. He at least knew Rikku was safe, but Yuna was still missing. When he saw Cloud, he knew this battle would be a long one, maybe even some deaths. He prepared himself watching the activities below. He took one more glance below, and made a silent promise to himself that he would come back for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own

CHAPTER 13

Cloud struck first, delivering a crucial blow to Sephiroth, but the said man simply turned and remained fighting him, matching blow for blow. Seymour demanded Anima to cast more damage to the remaining fighters. Some could dodge them, others could not. It was a constant struggle to keep everyone healed, and supplies were starting to run short. Luckily, Yuffie had plenty of materia, and was strong with supplies. But even she was starting to run low. Using items sparingly, prolonging the inevitable. Cloud was still matching Sephiroth with strikes, when suddenly…a light, subtle change in the wind gave him warning. He ducked just in time as Seymour sent a powerful attack his way. He now faced off with both men. He would dodge attacks, and then be struck. Only half of his own attacks were connecting with the two villains. Yuna, he would do this for Yuna. He knew where she was being held. Knew she was expecting him to come back for her. He gathered his strength, just as Anima was finally brought down by all of his friends. But they were all too weak to help with the two power players. He was not used to the type of attacks Seymour kept sending his way. He was running low on strength, he was getting weaker by the moment.

"How pathetic Strife." laughed Sephiroth.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I told you, I will never be just a memory."

"What do you want?" he said between teeth.

"You have something that I want." answered Seymour.

"And he has something I want." said Sephiroth, indicating Seymour.

"What game are two up to?"

"I want my wife, the reborn summoner."

"And I will use the powers the summoner will give him. She will beg for death before it comes." said Sephiroth.

"Really? Auron!" All attention turned to Yuna, now dressed in her summoner attire. They saw the bright orange/yellow light and a man in red fall from the heavens to land protectively in front of Yuna. She then cast a healing spell to Cloud. Auron sped off to fight with Seymour, as Cloud started to attack Sephiroth. The fight lasted several minutes on both accounts, Yuna could tell both of her guardians were growing weak, she kept healing Cloud and Auron as they needed. But their strength was waning.

Sir Auron plunged his hand through the chest of Seymour, "You are coming back with me!" he yelled. Seymour grabbed Auron's hand, but it was too late, and both men vanished, along with Anima. Yuna attempted to call on him, but she could no longer feel his soul in her body. She let a small tear escape, she never even got to thank him. Praying safely for his return to the Farplane, she concentrated on Cloud…she then felt a strange feeling take over her body. "Aslan!" she yelled out. The lion appeared out of nowhere and attacked Sephiroth, giving Cloud some time to gather more strength and power. The lion was cunning and deadly, getting his fangs into his enemies neck, cutting into his jugular. The lion was then felled by Sephiroth's long sword. He yelped and lay on the ground. The fiends and monsters that had attacked Baralai, Tifa, Cid, and Barrett returned in full force, attacking everyone. Vincent took out many, as he joined the battle and started to heal his friends for help. Cloud watched Sephiroth, they were pacing each other now. Waiting for the first move, who would take it? Yuna saw Vincent go down, and she sent him a hi-potion. She then cast a spell on herself to increase her magic. She was weak again, but a power came over her. She gathered and waited patiently for the right moment. Cloud moved, attacking Sephiroth, slicing his shoulder with his sword. Sephiroth returned, cutting a deep wound into the side of Cloud. The men were again facing off with each other.

"You were always weak Cloud.""Then how do you explain me beating you twice now, getting ready to make it a third and final time?"

"Too late." Sephiroth moved swiftly, and Cloud could only watch as Yuna fell onto her knees. He saw the blood pool then pour out from her body. The gash in her abdomen and chest was deep, far too deep for a mere spell of healing. Sephiroth laughed, as Cloud caught her before she hit the ground."Yuna…Yuna." he panicked, moving her head in his lap.

"Please, no. Yuna, come on, stay with me." he begged.

"Leave her fool. Fight me." Cloud's eyes turned almost black with rage, his aura increased in power as he lay her down gently, giving her his last potion to begin the healing.

"I love you, Cloud…" she whispered as she was lost from reality.

He slammed into Sephiroth, using a new technique, catching him off guard.

"I will not watch her die, Sephiroth, just you. He then cut him down, gone for good. "May you never return." he said, going to Yuna. The fiends and monsters were all still there, but a light enveloped the whole battle scene. He watched, with Yuna in his arms, as Aerith, Zack, and Tidus came down from above, and wiped out all of their enemies. Everyone was healed instantly, accept Yuna. Cloud ignored his surroundings, he knew her last breath was near. Tears crept from his eyes, as he kissed her forehead, "Yuna, I love you too." He could not lose her, he just found her. But surely, she was dying in his arms. Just like her. Aerith turned and walked towards them. Followed by both Zack and Tidus.

"Dilly dally shilly shally." Still, Cloud did not move his gaze from Yuna, as she no longer breathed.

"Thank you, for saving us." said Tidus. Finally Cloud gave them pause. He couldn't speak.

"Should we help him now?" asked Zack.

"I couldn't protect her," said Cloud.

"But you loved her." said Tidus.

"Step aside Cloud." said Aerith. He paused, but moved away from her. Aerith stepped to her, placing a hand at her forehead and one over her heart. Zack crowded around her as well, placing his hands on her arm and stomached.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked.

"It's not time for her yet, silly." said Aerith.

"Her future is a bright one, friend." said Zack.

Tidus walked past Cloud, bent down to Yuna. Placed his hand on her thigh and shin. He looked up to Cloud, "She deserves to be happy. To spend her life with you."

With that, the three angels turned to Yuna, and poured their light into her. It went bright white, and then slowly faded. Taking the dark clouds with them, the trio left. Yuna was still asleep, but was alive. Cloud gave into his grief over her, and took her into his arms, letting tears fall onto her face. He held her tight. His friends gathered around to watch the couple. She stirred in his embrace, "Cloud." He gently pulled her up, so he could look at her, "We saved them. With Zack's help." She looked around for Aslan, he was gone now as well. She smiled, thinking of her time in Narnia with the Kings and Queens. Cloud looked at her curiously, but then took her back into his arms. He carried her as his friends helped to further heal her.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own

CHAPTER 14

A few days later everyone was high-spirited and healed, as they said goodbye to Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal. Baralai wasn't too heartbroken over Yuna's decline in marriage. He knew her heart was with Cloud. He shared a look with Tifa before boarding their airship, then they were off to Spira. Rikku was in a great mood chasing Marlene and Denzel around. Barrett had left with Cid on the airship, to continue traveling. Yuffie left right after Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai in search for more materia. She needed to restock! Rude was sent on a mission for the President of Shin-Ra, but Reno was left behind to further recuperate. Tifa held a great party that evening, in celebration of their defeat over Sephiroth and Seymour. They thought they had it figured out, but it was still all just a guess. Seymour was never actually sent to the Farplane, he was stuck, like Tidus. Aerith was stuck too, bound to the worlds by some magic. Sephiroth, was reformed by Seymour, after a long time remaining dormant. Sephiroth soon took control over Seymour, him being the weaker villain. Seymour wanted more power, and so did Sephiroth. He used Seymour to get Yuna back, to somehow steal her summoning powers. This at least, was what they had come up with. With the vague conversations from the two men. Finally, they just let everything go.

He was done fighting, he just wanted to live his life with her. His Yuna, the woman he loved so deeply. He was staring at her now, her sexy little tail swaying between her legs. Unconsciously he grabbed, she turned and gave him that smile, the one she reserved just for him. He smirked and he took her into his arms, kissing her tenderly, putting his love into it. They came out breathless, the two of them. They shared a look, and she nodded. He grabbed her hand, and she followed him up to his room. He locked the door, and they stayed there for hours.

They traveled back and forth from Spira to Midgar, keeping check on Marlene and Denzel. She considered them her own children, like Cloud and Tifa, and they adored her. Yuna kept her promise and sang many times at Seventh Heaven, always drawing a crowd. But the whole time she was only to singing to one person. The man, with spiky blonde hair, leaning against a wooden beam, smirking at her. His eyes growing dark at her suggestive moves, and seductive voice. Every night they would ravish each other, then sweetly tumble into a slow meaningful motion of love. He cherished her body, her soul. He was so thankful to have her in his life. She completed him, she was his hope. He was done searching, he found what he was looking for, waiting for.


End file.
